Darkness' Call
by Deathangel113
Summary: Darkness, a shadow of doubt reaching from places unknown. Searching for mortals whose fate is interwoven with pain and malice. Once found there is no escape as the tendrals pull you down into the shadowy depths of within. But to those whose hearts balan
1. A New Mystery, The Truth Is Hard To Find

**Summary:**** Darkness, a shadow of doubt reaching from places unknown. Searching for mortals whose fate is interwoven with pain and malice. Once found there is no escape as the tendrals pull you down into the shadowy depths of within. But to those whose hearts balance between light and dark, there is hope. Will it be grasped? Or will they fall into the dark depths of their own souls and give in to the darkness' call.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: A New Mystery, The Trust is Hard to Find

The trees whispered softly. Their leaves rustling, speaking intangible words to the night sky.

A cool wind blew gently, caressing her face as she walked. Below her feet, the lush green grass cushioned her feet as each foot fell. The remnants of water still fell from their places in the trees, all that was left of the earlier rain.

She was being followed. Though no sound came to her ears to give evidence of their presence, she could sense their chakra that they had attempted to hide from her.

At last they chose to reveal themselves, two ninja landing in the road before her. They easily towered over her in height. There were two in total, both looking at her with black eyes, the rest of their faces hidden by white bandages.

Stopping, she looked at them curiously. A large "i" was carved into the metal of their sash. The Hidden Village in the Sand symbol. This was the first time ninja of this village were sent after her.

"Come with us."

She turned to the one at the right. "Why should I accompany you?"

"We have been ordered to bring you to Sunogakure."

A reason instead of an answer. The normal response to questions such as her's.

"Tell me, who sent you to find me?"

The left ninja answered this time. "The Sandaime Kazekage."

She furrowed her eyebrows before turning around and walking back in the direction that she had just come. Not even two feet had been crossed when the ninja appeared in front of her again.

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

Her eyes darkened, but she remained silent.

* * *

The kunai flipped in the air before falling, being caught and thrown up once more. Groaning, Kankurou caught the weapon again and repeated the process.

"You're bored?" Temari asked, sarcasm evident in the obvious question.

He smirked before throwing the kunai and hitting a leaf dead center. "What do you think?" The kunai buried itself in a tree, the leaf becoming stuck in the process.

Baki looked at the two genin and shook his head. It would seem that neither would train today, but he didn't blame them. His team needed new and exciting things to do. Not seeing Gaara, he cast out his senses and felt the boy's chakra nearby. Most likely he was in the trees surrounding them.

There was a shift in the wind, causing him to suddenly become uncomfortable. Something was coming.

Smoke appeared in front of them. When it cleared, two sand jounin stood in the space between Baki and the genin.

Baki's eyes went to the girl that was standing between the two ninja.

The returned his gaze, violet looking at black.

"Is this the team?" she asked.

"Yes," one of the jounin replied. He looked at Baki. "This is your new student."

"The kazekage told me nothing of a new student."

The jounin didn't reply. Instead they left, leaving the same way they had come.

Baki looked at the girl. She could have been no older then twelve from her appearance. 'About the same age as Gaara,' he noted. Stepping forward, he closed the distance between them. She came up to the middle of his chest, small and petite. He took her chin in his hand and turned her head from side to side. Pale with silver hair. Turning her head so that they were staring into each other's eyes, he saw that her eyes were a pale violet.

"Where are you from?"

"No where of importance."

"I see." He released her. _This must be a mistake._

"It is no mistake that I'm here."

He looked at her, startled that she had know what he had thought.

"Your eyes revealed your thoughts." Pulling a scroll from the sash around her waist, she handed it to him.

Baki took it and gave her a credulous look before reading it. After a moment, he rolled it up. "Very well."

"Hey Baki, who's the girl?" Kankurou asked.

Both he and Temari had watched the exchange in silence. When the two jounin had first arrived, they were at a lack of interest. But as the exchange progressed, as did their interest grow.

"Your new team-mate."

* * *

Baki had left them alone. Shortly after his leaving, Temari and Kankurou had approached the girl. The result being the silent study of her.

After a moment, Kankurou smirked and ruffled up his team-mate's hair. "Well you must be good if your on this team." When he received no response, he removed the smirk.

"Leave her be Kankurou." Temari smiled at her. "I'm Temari, this is Kankurou."

"Mikazuki."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Diso."

Kankurou looked at her, but didn't make the comment that he had thought of making. No, something within him told him to keep his smart ass remarks to himself.

"So what do you specialize in?" Temari asked.

Mikazuki looked at her, her head cocked slightly. "You'll find out."

The response caused Temari to smile. Something told her that she was going to like their new team member.

* * *

Sunogakure, a land of sand. The village was located in the desert, hidden by the sands of time and the secrets of its people. Here little water could be found, resulting in the people's adaptation of the environment.

The ninja of the Hidden Village in the Sand specialized in sand and wind jutsu. Though other jutsu were taught, learned and used, these two were the most common.

This village is one of the five Hidden Villages. Like the other villages, powerful clans made their homes her and elite ninja would train until the day that they would retain the title of jounin. It is here that the Sandaime Kazekage reigned supreme.

* * *

Baki silently cursed himself and the kazekage. Loyal as he was to the kazekage, the leader deserved to have his name cursed.

For years he had been the teacher of the kazekage's three children. Serving as the person who would receive his team's and own person's orders from the kazekage himself. Now the kazekage sent him a sickly girl who looked to be dying before his eyes, expecting him to receive the student graciously. Hell, he didn't even know where she came from. The worst of it though wasn't the girl, it was the scroll.

The scroll held instructions to not only train the girl, but to prepare to go to the chuunin exams. Exams that would begin in less then a week.

His team he knew would be able to handle it, at least he knew three of them could. The girl however, he wasn't to sure about.

Now he had a load of crap on his plate and was expected to eat it.

The ninja from before. They were a few feet ahead of him. Upon first glance one would believe that they were standing around on break, but he knew otherwise. The two were waiting for him.

As he neared them, they approached casually as one would a friend.

"Baki."

He kept silent, leaving them to speak.

"We know you're not happy about the girl, neither were we. When the kazekage told us to find her we were worried."

His visible eyebrow arched, there was fear in the two's eyes. The ninja of the village normally lived without fear, unless the kazekage was angered or Gaara chose to kill someone. "What are you afraid of?"

"The girl."

"What do you mean?"

"She has several villages that want her dead," one of them said.

"Several people have died by her hands as well," the other stated.

"How many?"

"The count is said to be well over one hundred, of course that's the rumor."

"Does the kazekage know this?"

"Yes. Several people advised him against the decision, but he ignored them."

The man on the left made a backwards glance before turning back to Baki.

"Listen," he whispered. "Tread carefully. No one knows what the kazekage's plan is, but the elite are nervous."

He glanced about, before walking away with his partner.

Baki was left standing. Knowing that people would begin to stare if he did not move shortly, he turned back around and began his trek back to his students.

What he had learned from the two jounin had caused him to begin to puzzle over the girl. When he first saw her he had assumed her powerless, having only a flicker of chakra within her. But with this new information, his first impression of her may have only been an illusion that she herself had presented. For a moment he believed that his new student may be a demon, but the thought quickly passed.

* * *

Mikazuki ran a hand though her hair, causing the strands to fall back into their original placement from where they had been disheveled by Kankurou's hand.

She had followed Temari and Kankurou from the training grounds to where they made their home in the village.

After much persuasion she had become Temari's roommate However, Temari had more or less believed that she had given into her insistence while the truth was the complete opposite.

When she was settled into her forced quarters, she quickly slipped out of the room. She easily escaped both Temari's and Kankurou's attention, which would have caused her to remain in their presence longer had she obtained it.

Outside the fresh air was a soothing breeze. Breathing it in, she closed her eyes for a moment.

Even though grains of sand were in every gust of wind and the was light a sweltering blanket, growing hotter as the sun moved in the sky, the climate was tolerable. It was different, it was a change and it was new.

Opening her eyes, she glanced around. The feeling of being watched filled her being, but instead of letting on that she knew, she walked. Traveling through the streets, she kept at a steady pace.

When her tracker failed to end its stalking of her, she turned into an alleyway and stopped.

"Show yourself."

Turning around, she faced her stalker.

His hair was a crimson rust. Pale blue eyes watched her, unfeeling.

Tilting her head she looked at the character engraved into his forehead. Love.

"What do you want with me?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her as if contemplating how to answer.

"What's your true reason for being here?" he asked, in a voice that sounded as though the words were forced.

"I'm not sure. Your leader will not share his intentions with me, though I could probably guess what they are."

He frowned at her, causing her to sigh.

"You are Gaara, are you not?"

Even though he didn't answer, she knew he was. The kazekage had spoken enough for her to know who the boy was.

Walking forward, she began to circle him slowly.

"How interesting," she whispered. "The carrier of Shukaku."

"Do you require something?"

She didn't answer, instead she stopped before him and stared into his eyes.

"Such a thick wall," she whispered. "I wonder..." Her voice silenced.

His hand twitched, before going still.

As she watched his eyes changed, becoming large and white.

Slowly his hand raised to her neck. Soon after his fingertips brushed her skin.

"Mikazuki!"

Gaara turned and looked at Temari and Kankurou as they stood in the opening of the alleyway.

"Come on you two, Baki wants us," Kankurou said.

His blue eyes narrowed but he remained quiet. Behind him he sensed Mikazuki move and out of the corner of his eye he saw her walk around him. Her movements smooth and slow. When she glanced back at him, he saw curiosity still reflected in her eyes. After she had turned back and continued her approach towards Kankurou and Temari, he wondered for a moment why the Shukaku had fought to escape like it had.

"I see you met Gaara," Kankurou stated.

"Yes..." she said, her voice trailing off.

Temari looked at Mikazuki with an arched eyebrow. Her voice had changed so much with that one word.

Kankurou shrugged when the look turned to him.

"Let's go," he said.

They had walked for only a few feet before they stopped and looked back. Mikazuki was still standing at the opening of the alleyway, looking into the space where Gaara stood. It was only then that they realized she was waiting for him.

* * *

Baki looked at his group of four students. His two eldest looked less then interested in whatever he had to say. The girl on the other hand stared at him intently in a way that caused chills to crawl up his spine. Gaara who normally watched him was looking at the girl instead, with a stone yet oddly curious face.

"We're going to the chuunin exams."

Kankurou smirked.

"Is that so, and here I was expecting some training."

He frowned but said nothing. Kankurou was like that and no matter what he would never change.

"What about her?"

That was the question that he had been waiting for.

"She will remain here unless she can prove her strength and usefulness."

Mikazuki closed her eyes and tisked softly.

"I guess I was right to come to this village, expecting the ignorance of fools."

Her eyes opened, now cold and without emotion.

"I do not have to prove myself to you."

She turned, planning to leave but was stopped by Baki.

"And why won't you?"

"If I had to prove myself," she said coolly, "then the kazekage would not have sent for me. Unless..."

As she trailed off, Baki felt the first touch of fear, crawling slowly up his spine.

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_"The girl."_

_"Tread carefully..."_

"Very well, but if you fail..."

She turned and he saw a small smile on her lips.

"Do not worry, you won't be disappointed."

It was then she disappeared, her body appearing almost nebulous before she was completely gone.

That was when Baki felt the cold hand of fear grasp his heart. In that smile he saw the promise of death and he was sure that another demon had been placed under his care.

* * *

Gaara watched Mikazuki from his place on a roof. She was sitting on a bench, staring off toward nowhere in particular.

For several hours she had sat there, not moving even when night had fallen.

As he watched she now chose to move and rose to her feet and walked down the street, soon becoming consumed by darkness.

"You've been watching me."

He turned and looked at Mikazuki as she steeped out of the darkness behind him. Just as the shadows clung to him, the shadows clung to her.

She frowned and looked at him seriously.

Within him he felt the Shukaku struggling to break free of the bonds that kept it from controlling him.

"What are you?" he growled.

"I am the same as you Gaara. For like you, I too obtained a power I did not wish to have."

Sand began to surround him, particles floating in the air as if by their own will.

"Shukaku wishes to kill me. I wonder, will you bend to its will?"

The sand disappeared, receding back into the gourd on Gaara's back.

He looked at her, expecting her to speak but she didn't. Instead she frowned and left his presence.

* * *

Temari startled from her sleep. The atmosphere had changed, causing her to wake from the peaceful night's slumber. Opening her eyes, she watched the shadows when no noise came to her ears. A shadow detached itself from the rest, causing her to reach for her fan. Her plan was to kill the intruder quickly. She was about to perform the deadly swing when she froze.

"Mikazuki?"

She turned and looked at her.

Her fan lowered and she sighed in frustration.

"I could have killed you."

Mikazuki didn't speak.

"Where have you been?" she asked, arching her eyebrow in an accusing manner, though she doubted Mikazuki could see the action.

"Out."

Temari shook her head and laid back down into the pillows.

"Whatever."

Turning over, she pulled the covers tight over her body. The temperature of the room felt as though it had dropped several degrees.

* * *

Mikazuki watched Temari from where she lay. Sleep had overtaken the girl quickly and she watched as her breathing slowed until she heard only slightly audible breaths. Her eyes followed the slight rising and falling of the covers as Temari slept.

Her eyes went to the window. Outside she could sense Gaara nearby, hidden by the night's shadows, watching.

* * *

Mikazuki was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. The girl was sitting on a chair near her bed, watching her silently and unblinking as if she were in a trance.

The covers fell from her body as she rose from her bed. Even when she approached her she didn't move. She just stared forward as if looking right through her. As she reached her hand out to her Mikazuki blinked, causing her to pull her hand back to her body.

"What the hell?"

She tilted her head and looked at Temari as an animal would look at a human.

For a moment she thought to ask Mikazuki what was wrong with her but changed her mind and headed to the bathroom instead. When she exited several minutes later, the room was empty.

* * *

Several trees fell to the strength of Temari. With each swing from the great fan, another tree would fall to the ground.

When her destruction was completed, she smirked and returned her weapon to its place on her back. Turning around, she looked at the rest of her team.

Gaara stared almost lazily at her. On the ground, Mikazuki sat fiddling with some unknown toys. The only ones who appeared interested in her training were Kankurou and Baki.

"Well done," Baki congratulated her. "But the tests will cover other weaponry."

"Test Mikazuki then," Kankurou said. "We don't even know if she can hold a weapon."

A shuriken buried itself only a few centimeters from his ear, causing him to turn and look at the weapon, which was made from what appeared to be wood and grass. He turned to Mikazuki who was staring up at him as if to ask him if hew would like to change his comment. "Or I could be wrong," he said, his new words causing her to look at the ground. As the turned away, he could have sworn that he saw a hint of amusement on Gaara's face.

"She changed your mind pretty quickly," Temari said with a laugh.

"And she did while still looking weak and innocent."

Kankurou's response resulted in both he and Temari laughing. The mood seemed to have become much lighter then it had once been.

Baki shook his head in exasperation before looking at Mikazuki who had taken to making another shuriken.

The chuunin exams were fast approaching and they were still being treated as a joke. Of course the subject had never been of great importance, it was the other mission that the kazekage had given them. The mission whose intent was hidden by the exams.

_I wonder..._

His eyes went to Mikazuki's as she looked up at him. curious only for a moment before she returned her attention to her project.

_...maybe that is why she was sent here._


	2. Konohagukure, Seeing You Is Like A Curse

**********Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The character Mikazuki is of my own creation though.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Konohagukure, Seeing You is Like a Curse

They left in the morning, leaving Suncream behind until their future return. The time of the chuunin exam had come and the team's mood had drastically changed. What was once a joke soon became extremely serious.

Shortly before their leaving the kazekage summoned Baki to him.

The kazekage's final orders were simple and could easily be translated into don't mess up.

With that in mind Baki took his team from Sunogakure for what might be a changing moment in their lives.

* * *

No one spoke as they walked the roads. At first the roads were active with merchants and other ninja of various ranks, but as they walked farther the roads became emptier until there were a few travelers besides them.

Baki watched as a once small wagon grew larger as it approached them.

The driver gave Mikazuki an odd look as he passed. Much like the ones she had earlier received from other travelers.

Once couldn't blame him though. For the girl stuck out greatly with her appearance.

The sun was beginning its western descent by the time the cart and its driver could no longer be seen on the road that they had just traversed. A multitude of golds and reds painted the sky. Coloring the clouds a deep rose. The warm colors reached up until they merged with the twilight's cool purples and blues. Beyond that was the invisible night sky.

As they continued on, Baki began to go over his options. Up ahead dark clouds hovered over the upcoming road. They had time, but for how long he didn't know. Hopefully the gods would be kind, not that it mattered.

* * *

The storm overtook them just before the sun completed its descent. With its coming the team was forced to find shelter from the torrential downpour.

A cave hidden within a rock formation served as their shelter. Efficient as it was serving as protection from the rain, it did not protect them from the wet and cold darkness that would most likely result in a miserable night.

They holed up in a cave. Within moments a fire was built. The sound of wood popping and the warmth of the flames provided some comfort to the team.

Three of the team sat huddled around the fire, their eyes watching the flames as if entranced by the heated dance. At the mouth of the cave Gaara sat staring out into the storm, watchful and sleepless.

Temari glanced to the back of the cave where the shadows lied. Mikazuki lay curled up still and silent.

The girl had went to the darkness the moment the fire had been made. They could only assume that sleep had overtaken her early.

She turned away from her and back to the flames. All ready she could feel her eye lids becoming heavy. The fire had that effect on people and from what she could see on the faces of her brother and teacher, the effect was the same for them.

Soon after her thoughts the three lay down by the fire and sleep overtook them.

As he listened to his companions give themselves over to the night's dreams, Gaara clenched his fist. His eyes shifted to the sleeping form of Mikazuki before moving on. Deep within him the Shukaku stirred.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Kankurou and Temari finally stirred. One by one they rose.

The fire had nearly burned itself out. A thin stream of smoke still rose from the few remaining embers.

Sleepily they looked around, not completely seeing nor comprehending their surroundings. When their gaze went to the back of the cave, realization hit them and they awoke fully.

"Where's Mikazuki?"

"I'm not sure," Baki admitted.

Kankurou looked towards Gaara, who was in the same location that he had been when sleep had overcome the three.

"Hey Gaara, have you seen her?"

He didn't answer.

For a moment Kankurou considered searching the back of the cavern in case the girl had decided to curl up in a crevice for some reason or another. When he was about to carry out the plan, Temari stopped him.

"Let's look outside."

"Why would she be outside? It's still raining out."

"Look at Gaara."

After rolling his eyes he turned to where Gaara was and only then noticed that he wasn't in his normal trance. Instead, his eyes were trained on one spot and his eyes were glazed over white.

Cautiously the two moved to Gaara's side and followed his gaze to whatever it was that he was watching.

Outside Mikazuki stood. Her face was tilted up to the sky.

"Hey Mika!" Kankurou called, using the nickname that he had made up for her.

She didn't respond.

* * *

The water flowed over her body like small rivers. Any feelings that may have once effected her no longer did.

Her eyes could only see the night's black sky and the water that fell from it.

Someone called to her, but the voice faded away.

Before her eyes feet kicked and kunai cut. Unknown voiced yelled loud and angry, spilling out curses.

Whether the voices were known or unknown, real or imaginary it would not be known to others. The truth remained only to Mikazuki, for she was the witness.

"Mikazuki."

A sharp intake of breath passed her lips as a hand closed on her shoulder. Turning, she looked into the face of Temari.

"What's wrong?"

"It is nothing... I just thought there were others here," she whispered.

Temari shuddered slightly.

_Her eyes..._

Mikazuki's eyes which normally held a distant and thoughtful look were dead. The violet gaze blank and seeing nothing.

"Okay. Come back inside."

She released her shoulder and turned away.

Mikazuki lingered a moment and glanced around as if searching for what had once been in the area but was no longer, before following after Temari.

* * *

The morning rose with the coming of the sun. The blazing sun rising from the other side of the earth. Shining brightly as the tips of the flames touched the other side of the world. Orange and yellow light chasing away the night's darkness and giving way to a morning of warm colors.

The team left their night's shelter and returned to the road that they had traveled the day before, but had been forced to leave.

Kankurou rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he shifted it from side to side.

"Damn that stone does a number on the muscles."

"What, do you need a massage or something? Or are you just going to complain?"

"Like anyone would do that for me," he said with a hint of amusement. "Nah, I was just making a comment."

Temari smirked and glanced briefly at her brother. After a moment she redirected her attention to Mikazuki as she looked over her shoulder. Her emerald eyes focused on the girl who trailed only a few feet behind of them.

_She's still the same_, she thought. _What could have happened last night to make her this way? It's almost as if she's an entirely different person._

Mikazuki's eyes met her own and she turned away.

_Her eyes... They're still dead._

"What's wrong Temari?" Kankurou asked.

"It is Mikazuki, something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed."

Kankurou remained silent.

Temari entered a silence as well, her thoughts remaining on the other girl.

"You should not worry about others. Your concern will become your enemy."

Her eyes widened and she turned back at Mikazuki.

_How...? That's not possible. She's behind us but it sounded as though she was right next to me._

The girl remained oblivious of her onlooker. Her thoughts and attention on other things.

* * *

It had taken long enough but the sight of the wall that surrounded the Hidden Village in the Leaves finally greeted their eyes.

"It's about time," Kankurou stated.

Baki ignored the comment and continued forward, leading his group to the gates that would allow them entrance to the village.

Two ninja guarded the gates. Pulling out his passport, Baki showed it to them and was allowed to pass.

"Must be here for the chuunin exams."

"Yeah. There are a lot of teams coming this time."

Baki listened to the short conversation as he waited for his students. When they were at his side, he was about to leave when one of the ninja stopped him.

"You should check in with the head of the exams, if that's what you're here for."

He nodded in thanks, but offered nothing else as he left the gate behind.

* * *

Konohagukure was an almost completely different world when compared to the desert that was Sunogakure. The village was surrounded by a lush forest and within its walls it was no different, minus several hundred trees. Of course this village, like the four other ninja villages, was named after its surroundings.

* * *

The sand squad wandered the village's streets. Having been abandoned by their sensei earlier, there was little else to do but walk. Each street looked the same after a few minutes of this activity, until finally it was all just a blur.

Growing bored, Kankurou yawned and turned around, planning to strike up a conversation with the silent Mikazuki. However the space behind him was empty.

_When did she leave? _he silently asked himself.

The girl, he had come to realize, was as bad if worse then Gaara when it came to leaving without so much as a word. Though in her case it was more like disappearing into thin air, which she had the ability to do as he had discovered in Sunogakure.

A smirk crossed his lips as he unconsciously began to continue his comparison of Gaara and Mikazuki.

Gaara as if sensing the thoughts cast a cold glare in Kankurou's direction.

Noticing this, Temari looked at Kankurou as well and noticed the hint of mischief in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing I can say aloud for fear of my life," he said with a sideways glance at Gaara.

Gaara emitted what sounded like either a slight grunt or short growl before sand surrounded him and he was gone in only a matter of seconds, leaving only a few trace particles behind.

"I hope you didn't get him mad," Temari said.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her knuckles. She was fuming. The little brat Konohamaru had asked Naruto if she was his girlfriend and Naruto being the idiot he was had made the wrong response. She glared at the bratty boy who had ran off in the other direction and into two strangers.

The boy in the pair picked Konohamaru up by his collar.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

"Put me down!" Konohamaru yelled, beginning to struggle.

* * *

After Gaara left, the two had walked to a nearby alleyway that seemed from afar, a quieter and less crowded area in which to walk. To their annoyance however, it was not so as they heard shouting ahead of them, though it was brief. Choosing to continue walking, they were soon met by a young boy as he ran into them.

"What do we have here?" Kankurou asked, smirking as the boy began to struggle upon being picked up by the collar.

"Put me down!"

He glanced at Temari and saw that she was just as amused as he was at the moment.

"Let him go!"

They looked and saw a pink haired girl and blonde haired boy approaching them. Seeing the leaf symbols, they immediately knew them to be of Konohagukure.

"Did you hear me?" the blonde yelled.

Kankurou was about to respond when a stone hit his hand, causing him to drop the boy and surprise to enter his eyes. He turned to where the stone had been thrown from. In the trees on the other side of the fence, he saw a dark haired boy staring at them coolly with an indifferent look on his face. He turned to Temari slightly when he heard her make a comment about Kohona and cute boys.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Sakura looked at the dark Uchiha with love filled eyes.

Naruto grumbled to himself as Sasuke once again took the spotlight. When he heard Konohamaru and his newly arrived friends talk about how cool his rival was, he began to fume.

In the tree Sasuke was looking at the pair. He could tell both were powerful and were now looking for trouble, thanks to his and team and Honorable Grandson. His eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at the branch to his right, only to see a red haired boy hanging upside down from the branch. Immediately he chastised himself for not sensing the newcomer's approach.

* * *

Both teams faced each other. Gaara and Sasuke stood studying one another from their position in the forefront of each group of people.

Sasuke's cold, indifferent eyes held those of the other ninja's emotionless eyes. He could tell that this particular boy was much stronger then he appeared and his strength most likely outsized that of his two companions. With this observation, he could feel a tug at his fighting nature and knew that he wanted to fight him.

"Who are you?"

"Gaara of the Desert."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Don't you want to know who I am?" Naruto asked.

"No."

A frown appeared on Naruto's face. As usual Sasuke was who people wanted to know who he was and he was the one people glanced over and didn't give a damn as to who he was.

* * *

Gaara had chosen to leave and his team had followed as usual. He had earlier sensed the girl Mikazuki following him for a short time before she had abruptly disappeared. While the Shukaku had pulled at him in attempt to track her, he had instead chosen to end any trouble that Kankurou evidently was going to choose to start. Afterwards he had sensed her again and this time he chose to follow the Shukaku's desire and his curiosity to find her.

Kankurou felt his hot anger still as he followed Gaara. He had been publicly embarrassed by the chastising that Gaara had given him which had included the statement that he shouldn't be starting trouble in the village.

"Hey Gaara, have you seen Mikazuki?"

Despite of his anger and embarrassment, he was curious as to where she might be since he hadn't seen her since her unannounced leaving.

"No."

His eyes narrowed, within him his anger spiked. How long until he finally snapped wasn't certain, but in the time until then he would have to continue his attempt to remain calm. He was distracted from his emotions as a flash of silver ahead of them caught his attention.

"Mika!"

* * *

Boredom had come to her shortly after entering Konohagukure. The village was the same as any other and its people were typical. For a time she followed Gaara who had left shortly after her. After only a few moments of this, she noticed a team from the Hidden Village in the Mist. Fading into the shadows she was gone.

How many years had passed since she had last seen him? The dark haired genin who was obviously the dominant team member was the only one she had interest in. The other two genin she could care less about. As she followed them, moving from shadow to shadow, she wondered if he to was here to participate in the exams. She grinned hungrily should the possible outcome be true.

The genin of her attention paused, his group stopping as well.

Did he sense her? She could only frown and wonder about this. Aside from Gaara only three others knew how to sense her and only they could pass that knowledge onto him. Teach him such a skill.

He turned in her direction and for a moment he was staring her in the face.

Did he see her? Another question with no answer. From the shadows that cloaked her her violet eyes watched his brown ones, studying and observing.

The few minutes since he stopped ended and with his team continued forward.

She continued to follow them after ensuring that there was no threat to her being. The tracking lasted only a short time until the team entered an inn without a glance behind. Like she had only minutes earlier, she waited for a moment until she left the shadows and entered the street. For a time she watched the inn, picking out the room where they resided from their chakra signals. Her eyes left the building and lowered to the ground as she felt three chakra signals approaching her from behind.

"Look who we have here."

When she turned, her eyes were devoid of any thought or emotion.

"We thought you were dead."

Her eyes met the brown eyes of the man who had spoken. She remained observant though of the two other men.

They approached her slowly and with confidence. Only when the few feet between them shrunk to a few mere inches, they stopped.

"It has been a while."

She didn't speak. Her eyes however remained fixed on those of the three men.

"Why aren't you dead?" the man who had spoken earlier asked.

He reached out and his hand met her face. Almost affectionately he traced her jaw line, but his eyes reflected pure hatred.

The sound of rain falling to the ground filled her ears. Flashes of violence appeared before her eyes, the broken images became clearer with each vision. The sound of cruel curses mixed with the rain.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the blank look in her eyes and on her face. "Lost for words?"

"Mika!"

She snapped out of her trance at the sound of Kankurou's voice.

The man pulled his hand back quickly to his side and he turned to face the three genin. His acknowledgment was brief for he soon turned his gaze back to Mikazuki.

"We'll see you around," he said as he and his companions walked past her and entered the inn.

"Mika."

She turned to her team as they approached her.

"Who were those men?" Temari asked.

"No one."

Kankurou opened his mouth to continue the questioning, but was interrupted by Gaara.

"Let her be Kankurou," he said in a raspy voice.

* * *

"I thought she was dead. How is she still alive?"

From the window, the leader of the trio who had spoken to Mikazuki watched her's and her team's departing figures.

"I don't know," he said to his companions who had spoken.

"However she survived, it won't keep her alive in the exams."

"We don't know that."


	3. The Chuunin Exams, Blood Ties

**********Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Mikazuki, Masato, Isamu, Tatsuya, and Ryuu are of my own creation though.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: The Chuunin Exams, Blood Ties

Her eyes focused on the sky, her head tilted upwards. The rain fell hitting her face in large droplets and lightning flashed across the sky. It was cold, unforgiving as it struck her harshly.

"What are you looking at?"

She turned to face her sensei, the rain gone. Her eyes focused on him and didn't move, staying silent to her question.

Baki frowned slightly. The girl was odd, but at the moment he was not threatened by her. He crossed his arms and watched her just as closely.

"Get some sleep. The exams begin tomorrow."

"You have no need to be concerned."

"I am not."

A slight smile tugged the corners of her mouth upward.

"I am not surprised," she said softly.

She looked up at the sky for a moment, her eyes watching something beyond Baki's vision. After a moment she lowered her eyes with a sigh and walked past him.

Baki turned and followed after her with his eye, but did not move. When she was gone he looked back to where she had originally stood. There was something about the girl that bothered him. If only he knew what it was, but then again maybe it was better that he didn't know.

* * *

They stood in the crowded room, surrounded by groups of genin. Despite the threatening nature that hung thickly in the air, they remained unaffected. It had little effect on them though, the other teams' belief in their own strength was amusing.

Kankurou chuckled to himself.

"What's so amusing?" Temari asked.

"All of the amateurs," he said quietly.

He looked towards the door where the team they had run into earlier had just entered.

"Speaking of amateurs."

The blonde haired ninja made an announcement to the occupants in the room, resulting in several threatening glares.

"Hey Mika, what do you think?"

Kankurou was slightly surprised to turn and see that his teammate had disappeared. His attention returned to the scene where a group of sound had decided to attack one of the leaf ninja.

"She's missing out on some good entertainment," he said with a smirk.

* * *

The rookie team remained ignorant of her presence. She felt the desire the leave the village, her temporary team, and ignore the kazekage's orders. They knew that she was here which meant that the team knew as well.

_"Tell me, what could you possibly do if I refuse?"_

_A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth._

_Her blood ran cold when he showed her it._

No, she couldn't leave. The kazekage had made sure of that. The team leader looked in her direction, but didn't see her. After a moment he turned away. The door opened and her eyes moved to the man who entered.

* * *

The test remained blank before her. She held the pen loosely in her hand. Almost thirty minutes had passed, but she had done nothing productive. She wondered if any of her teammates had completed the test, but highly doubted it. Setting the pen down, she closed her eyes. The entire exams were pointless. If the kazekage hadn't been so compelling with his argument then she would not have to deal with this. Fate unfortunately was against her. She opened her eyes. Kankurou was leaving to the bathroom. It was interesting how he managed to keep his puppet disguised as a jounin without the proctor or anyone else noticing. Maybe he was not as pathetic as she believed him to be. Her attention returned to the test. Lifting her pen, she began to write.

* * *

The test had been simple enough. She stood with her team most to the outside walls of the building.

Kankurou nodded to Team 7 as they passed.

"It's because of that obnoxious kid."

Mikazuki watched the boy in question before her attention moved to the genin team from the Hidden Village in the Mist. He turned to her and she met the gaze of his dark brown eyes. They stared at one another for a moment before he smirked and turned away.

"Hey Mika."

His voice caused her to turn to him.

"Let's get something to eat."

She turned to look at the team again, but they were all ready gone. Her gaze returned to Kankurou. After a moment she nodded.

Her body tensed as he slipped an arm around her waist, but she didn't push him away. Her smiled as he started to lead them down the street.

"Pig," Temari muttered.

"Jealous."

* * *

"Do you ever eat?"

She glared at him, but said nothing. He looked at Temari as if to ask her to do something, but she smirked and shook her head.

Her eyes moved to the sky beyond the window. The sun had almost set completely. She turned away and looked at the food that she had neglected to touch. Frowning, she stood and left the room. Gaara was standing outside of the room in the hallway. She paused for the briefest second as she brushed past him. Her eyes met his when she turned back to him. Pausing before the door that separated her from the room she shared with Temari, she studied him for a moment before entering.

He frowned, not understanding her or her apparent interest in him. Turning away, he made his way to the roof and the protection of the night's darkness.

* * *

The weight of his gaze was unnecessary. Despite the fact that it was pointless to look she turned and stared at him. Before her eyes he began to bleed, blood excreting from the pores of his body like sweat. It was a mere vision though, holding no substance in this reality.

Temari glanced at Mikazuki when she neglected to take the released paper that she was attempting to hand to her. She looked from her to the boy that she was staring at.

"Mika."

Her eyes snapped to her and she almost startled from the sudden attention. She held the paper up and she found it and the pen taken from her.

Barely glancing at the words that were written on the paper she signed her name. Turning back to him she found that he had gone. It was no matter though.

* * *

With each breath that the forest took she found herself being drawn deeper into its eternal mystery. Her heart raced as she leapt from branch to branch. The forest was a paradise. Death twisted through each fiber of her being, causing her to sigh with pleasure. It was far too wonderful.

They stopped and Kankurou looked around. As far as the eye could see there was only trees expanding out. He sighed, the whole thing was pointless. Turning to where Mikazuki had been he sighed when he saw that she gone.

* * *

She leaned back against the tree. It was euphoric, the feelings that the forest caused to course through her veins. Death dripped from every fiber of the forest and it touched her soul. Its cold caress was a wanted calm that left her wanting to remain here for eternity. There was safety in what the forest bred with few exceptions. She closed her eyes and felt the cool moss press against her cheek when she turned her head.

_

* * *

_

Where could she have gone?

Temari chewed on her lower lip. While she did not feel the need to worry for Mikazuki she could not help but feel some concern since she had disappeared here of all places. She tasted blood and she glared at a nearby tree.

"We should look for her. Who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into."

"You don't even know her Kankurou."

"No," Gaara said with a growl.

They both glanced at him, but didn't question her decision.

* * *

When she opened her eyes there was a faint glow in the east and she sighed when she realized that she had fallen asleep. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the cool morning air. There was a low growl and she opened her eyes to see a tiger approaching her slowly. It held it under its golden gaze and she stared back at it with the same intensity. She held out her hand and it paused for the briefest moment before it finished its approach and sniffed her hand. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips and she reached out to touch its head lightly.

* * *

He had sensed her familiar chakra signal and he had decided to follow after her. When he had first seen her at the first exam he had not believed that it was her. She had died years ago, his father had told them of how she had lost her life in an accident. Her chakra signal disappeared and he stopped. He had seen her for the briefest moment before she was gone. After motioning his team to stay behind he walked forward and touched the tree that she had been leaning against, feeling the faintest trace of warmth.

* * *

Gaara growled to himself and crossed his arms. His eyes remained focused on the trees before them.

"At least it's the right scroll."

Kankurou tucked the scroll safely away before standing.

"We should look for Mika now."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

He smirked at the sound of her voice.

"Where have you been?" he asked, turning to her.

She shrugged and picked up one of the umbrellas on the ground.

"Looking," she said absently.

* * *

He spit a mixture of blood and saliva onto the ground. On either side of him his teammates lay dead.

"What do you want?" he croaked.

It hurt too much to speak. He heard a chuckle and met the dark brown gaze of one of their attackers. The boy stepped forward from his team and knelt down before him.

"There is a girl on the team from Sunogakure. I want you to kill her. In exchange for you life you will do this."

He laughed and forced himself into a sitting position.

"What does this girl look like?"

* * *

They were being followed. Their tracker's approach was slow and whoever it was appeared to be struggling. Her eyes moved to the tower that was growing steadily closer.

"I wonder how many other teams have finished."

Temari smirked and glanced at Kankurou.

"Like you said, most of them are amateurs."

Their follower's approach quickened. A twig snapped as it was stepped on and she stopped when she felt the cold blade of a kunai pressed against her throat.

They turned and Temari looked darkly at the man behind Mikazuki.

"You must be an idiot."

She reached for her fan, waiting for him to turn and run, but he didn't. Looking at him she studied his eyes. He didn't appear to be worried about them.

"What do you want?" Kankurou asked.

"I have what I want."

The blade was pressed harder against her neck. His pale green eyes narrowed and he watched the blood that trailed down her neck from the blade. He fisted his hand and sand began to gather around it.

She closed her eyes, a peaceful look forming on her face as she smiled softly. The scent of blood was draped over him like a blanket.

A look of surprise crossed the man's features when she disappeared only to reappear and force him back against a tree.

"I know that he sent you," Mikazuki said quietly.

She ran her hand lightly along the side of his face.

"Tell me, what is he planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Too bad."

She held his head in her hands and dug her nails into his temples. The pendant around her neck began to glow softly.

He could feel something being pulled from him. Despite the fact that his mind was screaming at him to turn away, he couldn't tear his eyes from her violet gaze.

At first nothing appeared to be wrong, but the man gradually began to age. He was silent until after the passing of several seconds he emitted a cry that sounded like an injured animal. Her eyes became blank and she pulled her hands back, the shriveled corpse falling to the ground at her feet. The pendant glowed brightly before fading until it was dull like before. Blood dripped from her fingertips and she raised her hand to her mouth to lick it off.

"Well, at least we know what you can do now," Kankurou said.

* * *

The dog shivered uncontrollably despite the warmth of the night. His master's team surrounded it.

"Come on Akamaru, it's all right. They're gone."

The team from Sunogakure had passed one hour earlier, but the canine had shown no sign of calming.

"Fear is difficult to ignore when it is well deserved."

The voice was soft and for a moment he thought that he had imagined it.

"Hey, did you hear that…What's wrong Hinata?"

She didn't answer and after a moment he looked over his shoulder to see a girl with alabaster skin standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. His gaze moved to the forehead protector that was wrapped around her waist. He recognized the symbol and he felt fear grasp at his heart. Akamaru whimpered and he startled when he bit his hand. The dog and run off and when he turned back to the corner the girl was gone.

* * *

She seemed to glow with a silver hue from the light of the full moon.

"You're watching me again."

Mikazuki looked over her shoulder at Gaara a he stepped out of the shadow of the doorway.

"What are you?"

"Human," she said quietly.

She followed him with her eyes as he came to stand behind her.

The wound was bleeding again. He followed the thin trail of blood as it traveled down her neck, staining her skin. The Shukaku stirred. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the wound.

Her body tensed.

_Is this Gaara or the Shukaku?_

She closed her eyes and she gasped softly when he licked the wound.

Her blood was strange, a power within it. Grasping her shoulders in a bone-breaking grip, he held her under his gaze.

"What are you?" he repeated, his voice a growl.

"Cursed."

* * *

They found the body lying at the edge of the clearing.

"Is that who I think it is?"

He nodded his head almost absently in response to his teammate's question. Kneeling down beside the corpse, he looked at the shadow of the ninja that he had hired earlier. Empty white eyes stared up at the sky and upon closer inspection he saw that they were moving. His stomach knotted and he closed his eyes against the sight of the maggots.

"What could have done this?"

"She did," he said.

Standing, he opened his eyes and turned away. He never knew that she could do such a thing, but he knew that it had to be her. There was no one else.

* * *

She was not surprised to see that he had survived the Forest of Death. A chill passed through her as his team's sensei passed by her to stand with them. She should have known that he would be placed in that man's team. Below her the floor was empty except for the preliminary's proctor.

Minutes passed and then it began.

* * *

At one time in her life she would have welcomed the chance to participate in the exams that she was now in. That time was in the past. She no longer cared for such things. Her past had taught her to trust in her abilities. She no longer felt the need to prove herself.

"Mika."

Her eyes moved to Temari.

"It's your turn."

She didn't look to where her name or her opponent's had been displayed. Her head tilted to the side when she saw him. There may be something yet that she could gain from these pointless exams.

* * *

"This match will be simple enough. Ryuu will slay her."

Mikazuki looked up at them and he smiled slightly.

_Soon._

* * *

She lowered her eyes from the three men that she had encountered up on her arrival to Kohona. His dark brown eyes held her own violet eyes.

"Ryuu," she purred.

"Hello Aunt Mikazuki."

"Begin."

He threw several kunai at her, but she made no move to avoid them.

One of the kunai nicked her cheek and she could smell her own blood. Her eyes followed his slow, predatory movements.

* * *

Temari watched the two closely. She crossed her arms as an uncomfortable feeling settled within her.

_Why isn't she doing anything?_

* * *

"What are you planning?" he asked, seeing something within her eyes.

She smirked slightly.

"I doubt that you would care."

He reached for his weapons pouch, but paused.

"Why aren't you fighting?"

"I would rather play a game."

A sense of urgency overcame him and he slipped his hand into his weapons pouch and withdrew several kunai. His body became rigid and he was unable to tear his eyes from hers.

_What's wrong dear nephew?_

Her voice whispered in his head and he felt a sudden fear, but quickly suppressed it.

_Your heart is racing._

_What have you done?_

_Are you frightened?_

She had invaded his mind. He was suddenly more wary then before.

_What lies did they tell you Ryuu?_

He was silent and she smiled slightly.

_No matter._

There was a pain in his head and it increased at a severe rate. He found that he was able to move and he grasped his head.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer and he collapsed to his knees. He wanted nothing more than to scream, but it was caught in his throat.

The proctor took a few steps forward, but stopped when Mikazuki raised her hand.

"He wins," she said softly.

It was puzzling as to why she would surrender now, but he nodded in recognition of her decision.

"Ryuu is the victor."

He looked at the boy, but he lay still on the ground. His eyes moved to the jounin in the corner to signal that he should bring the medic-nin. The leader of the team that the genin was in leapt down onto the floor and he looked at him.

* * *

"Something's wrong."

Jumping over the railing, he landed a few feet from Ryuu. Kneeling at his side, he rolled him over so that he was lying on his back. His eyes stared up with listless eyes.

"Damn it," he muttered.

Reaching out he closed Ryuu's eyes. His gaze moved to Mikazuki who watched them with a thoughtful expression.

"You bitch," he growled.

She smiled ever so slightly before turning and walking slowly to the second level. Her team, except for Gaara was watching her.

"What did you do to him?" Temari asked.

When she didn't answer she looked at the floor to see that two ninja from Kirigukure had gone.

* * *

"That bitch won't get away with this," he growled.

"Tatsuya…"

"What?" he snapped, turning on the one who had spoken.

When he was silent he turned back around, gripping the table's edge tightly where a body laid covered with a sheet.

"We can't underestimate her."

"You don't think I know that Isamu?"

"I suggest no such thing."

Tatsuya glanced to another man who stood silent in one of the room's corners.

"I am surprised that you haven't offered us any of your endless wisdom Masato."

"I'm just wondering why she didn't attack us sooner."

Tatsuya frowned, but didn't speak.

* * *

She had abandoned her team shortly before the preliminaries ended. They had no need for her and she had other business to attend to. The inn where her nephew's team stayed was growing steadily larger as she drew closer to the building. Within she could sense their chakra signals. Behind her she sensed two presences and she stopped.

"Why are you here?"

Not answering, she turned to face Ryuu's teammates. Their auras reeked of their desire for vengeance. Both reached for their weapons and she smirked ever so slightly.

* * *

Temari chewed on her lower lip. She could sense Kankurou watching her though he acted as though he wasn't. As she had for the past few hours she ignored him. Her eyes remained focused on the window though she would not rise to stand before it. Despite her better judgment she was worried about Mikazuki, who had disappeared shortly after her preliminary battle.

* * *

Their living quarters were empty. Closing the door behind her she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She slipped within and walked to the bathtub. Turning on the water, she stared listlessly at its depths as the tub began to fill with water. For a brief moment her reflection, coated in blood, stared back at her before steam hid the vision. When the water neared the rim she turned off the faucet before slipping into the scalding water, not bothering to remove her clothes.

Screams filled the silence and the scent of freshly spilled blood permeated the senses.

She sunk lower within the water, an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

* * *

Night had fallen and Mikazuki had still not appeared. Silently berating herself for worrying over the girl. Temari walked to the bathroom. She slid the door open and froze.

"Mika."

The girl didn't respond and she walked over to the bathtub. The water was crimson and only half of her teammate's head protruded from the stained liquid. Her violet eyes stared blankly at the opposite wall. She started to reach out to touch her shoulder, but pulled it back when Mikazuki suddenly moved. Without a word she turned and left the room. Despite her desire to know where she had been, something told her that it may be best not to.

The door closed and she stared at it for several minutes. She became fully aware of her surroundings, feeling that the water was now cold. Completely submerging herself she remained underwater until her lungs ached before rising from the water.

* * *

Kankurou glanced at Temari curiously when she suddenly appeared again.

"I found her," she muttered.

He glanced back down the hallway where she had come, but it was empty.


	4. Tide of Traitors

**********Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Mikazuki. Masato, Isamu, Tatsuya, and Ryuu are of my own creation though.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Tide of Traitors

The stadium was loud. She stared at it with little interest. While most felt compelled to support their team mates and favorites, she did not. Her team was temporary and therefore held little significance. It was not necessary too, for her to be there and so she would not fulfill an non-existent requirement. She turned away from the stadium and started to walk slowly down the street. The streets were relatively clear since the majority of the villagers had gathered to witness the final exam, which had started only a few minutes earlier. She stopped when a sound that was comparable to thunder caught her attention. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched the approaching stampede for a few brief seconds before turning away.

* * *

Kankurou scanned the stands prior to the start of the first battle. He caught no sight of their new companion. Frowning, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

Temari did not miss the brief change in her younger brother's demeanor.

"What's wrong, Kankurou?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm just wondering where our little Mika is."

He glanced at her, but his sister merely shrugged.

"Don't be too surprised that she's not here."

Her dark emerald gaze met his and he nodded in understanding, knowing what she alluded to.

"Besides, we have more important things to worry about," she said, looking down at the two who now started to fight.

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

* * *

The blue sky was clear of clouds, the sun shining down on the land below.

Mikazuki shrunk back, hiding herself more within the thicket of branches. She scowled, her eyes squinted partially closed from the sun that hurt them. The day was far too bright for her liking. After finding a more comfortable place within the shadows, her discomfort was quickly forgotten. From her perch within the upper branches of one of the tall trees within the village, she looked out beyond the wall. Her pale violet gaze settled on a spot within the outside forests where she knew that ninja gathered. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. Soon, the day would become more interesting.

"_I have a task for you."_

The smirk faded and her gaze hardened. Turning her gaze from the forest, she looked now to where the stadium stood.

_Soon._

* * *

The inn appeared silent. There lacked the presences that had been in there the prior day. She wondered briefly if they could have left, but it was highly unlikely. Ryuu's death would not go unpunished. A presence behind her caused her to turn. Her violet gaze passed over the man before settling on his face.

"Hello, Masato."

"Hello, Mikazuki."

He studied her in silence, but say no signs of imminent hostility.

"You should not have done that. Ryuu was your nephew."

"It was a title only, given because of shared blood and surname."

Her words sparked some curiosity.

"Do you regret killing him?"

"No... He was nothing."

"That's cruel of you to say."

"Life is cruel."

For a brief moment an emotion akin to pain flickered within the violet depths of her eyes before it vanished.

"What do you want, Masato?"

"I wanted to warn you. Tatsuya is not happy. He wants vengeance."

"I am sure that he will go to great lengths to obtain it."

She smirked ever so slightly as if amused.

"Why do you tell me what I already know?"

"I want to ensure that you will not act recklessly again."

He took a step towards her, but stopped when she narrowed her eyes.

"I never act recklessly. Why are you even talking to me, Masato?"

She closed the space between them, her gaze never leaving his.

"You are Tatsuya's pawn, Masato. His brother."

He didn't move when she wrapped her arms around him. Her hand had slipped into the weapon pouch on his hip and when she stepped away she held one of his kunai in her hands.

She placed the kunai in his hands, holding the appendages so that the blade was pointed towards her and so that he would not release the blade.

"You should kill me. You will betray him if you do not," she said, stepping forward so that the point of the blade pressed into her breast. "Why won't you strike?"

"It is not my place to."

He stepped away from her and walked away.

Her gaze followed after him. A frown turned her lips down.

* * *

Walking slowly through the streets she wondered if this village would realize its mistake. It was unlikely, but there was still a chance. This village had taken itself for granted, had taken its power for granted. They had been lulled into a false sense of security. It was only a matter of time before violence came to the gate and tore down the walls that protected the village. Still, a part of her almost wished that this was not the village that was to be attacked. There was another village, one that was far more deserving of being crushed into ruin.

The sound of laughter. It was lighthearted, almost like music. In the empty streets, the sound was loud and almost seemed to echo.

She stopped and looked down a street to her left. There were two small children that appeared to be only four or five years old in age. They were throwing a ball back and forth between themselves.

_So innocent._

Both children lay on the ground. Their bodies were mutilated. The street was soaked in blood. The innocent eyes were empty, glazed over in death.

"Catch it!"

There was more laughter.

She blinked and looked at the ball. The ball was rolling towards her and she followed its movement. It hit her foot, rolled back, and stopped.

"Get it!"

The little girl ran to retrieve the ball only to freeze and stare at the pale girl in front of her. Very cautiously, she knelt down to pick up the ball. Her gaze never left the girl. When the ball was in her hands, she rose before slowly backing away. When there was a few feet separating them, she turned and ran back to her friend.

"Come on!"

"Throw it! Throw it!"

There had been fear in the girl's eyes. She had not been truly innocent. She had sensed danger. Her gaze lingered on the pair for a moment longer before she started to walk again. Their laughter followed her, haunting her. It would silence soon enough.

* * *

A presence at his shoulder caused him to turn his head.

"Mika."

Her eyes narrowed slightly when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she was pulled close to him.

"Where were you?" Temari questioned.

She looked at the elder girl, her gaze empty.

"It does not matter."

Shrugging, Temari looked down at the arena floor where Gaara now was.

"You're back in time for the fun."

She said nothing in response to Kankurou's statement. Her gaze followed Temari's, resting on Gaara.

* * *

"Blood. My blood!"

His scream made her blood run cold. Stepping forward, she gripped the railing and stared at the enclosure of sand that had apparently failed to protect the sand ninja. Her hold on the cold metal tightened. There was power that was quickly flaring to life. A smile of anticipation curved her lips.

Kankurou exchanged a look with Temari. Mikazuki's expression was unsettling. There was something in her eyes.

The Shukaku was waking.

He took a step towards her only to stop when she suddenly vanished.

* * *

The pale pink petals were lovely. She watched as the thousands of spectators succumbed to the jutsu. They were too weak, these people. Too easily they could all be broken now. They were not the targets though.

_"Do not interfere."_

It almost wasn't fair. They were too tempting right now. She could almost hear their screams when she tore their souls from their bodies. Movement drew her attention to one of the levels.

"Some are awake. How curious."

Rising to her feet, she jumped from the roof that she had been sitting on.

* * *

Slowly, she walked down to where the leaf ninja were. They had yet to notice her. The girl seemed to sense her presence for she suddenly froze. The blonde male beside her was the first to look. Tilting her head to the side, she studied the pair. Her attention quickly focused on the one possessed by the Kyuba. Their teachers turned to face her. Her gaze left the fox-nin's when one of them spoke to her.

"You are one of those from Sunogakure."

The man with the silver hair had been the one to speak.

"By one's choice other than my own."

There was disbelief in their eyes. It was of no surprise.

"Do not be concerned. It is not my place to interfere."

Her gaze moved to the hole in the wall. Somewhere, in the distance, she could sense him. The other had left, leaving through the make-shift exit. She was left alone with the two elder males.

"Why aren't you fighting?"

The teacher of the one that Gaara had fought in the preliminaries had spoken this time. She turned her gaze back to them.

"You do not want me as an enemy."

The faintest smile turned her lips.

"Unless you are both offering yourselves to death."

They said nothing, but she could sense the heightened sense of hostility from both of them.

"A shame."

She walked to the edge of the hole. The ground was far beneath her.

"I would have liked to play."

Leaning forward, she felt herself fall. The wind tore at her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation that coursed through her body. The ground drew closer to her. At the last second, she twisted her body before landing on her feet. Remaining in a crouched position, she extended her senses. There were no humans nearby. Slowly, she rose to her feet before walking forward.

* * *

It seemed that wherever she went the village was empty. They had hidden the civilians away. Where, she did not know. If she truly wished to though, she could not find out. She possessed no such desire though. They were of no interest to her.

Not too far away, there was the sound of clashing metal, explosions, and yelling.

She turned her head, wondering if they would draw closer to the area where she now was. There was no sign that they were. Those who were fighting seemed to be remaining where they were. Her hand turned and she looked at the three dark-haired men that stood a short distance away from her.

"I thought that you had all left the village."

"You could only be so luck," Tatsuya growled.

"You intend to kill me."

They said nothing to her.

"Are you certain that you can? You failed before."

"We will not this time."

"You are as confident as I remember, Tatsuya. I only wish that such a virtue extended to your skills as a shinobi."

He narrowed his eyes. His grip on his katana tightened. Drawing it from his sheath, he ran forward.

She stepped aside, avoiding his attack. There was a dull pain before it was gone. She felt something warm trailing down her cheek and there was the smell of blood. Touching her cheek, she drew her hand away to see that there was blood on her fingers. She stared blankly at the crimson liquid before looking at her elder brother. Sensing a presence beside her, she narrowly avoided Isamu's attack.

"Are you afraid to fight us?" Tatsuya asked.

Why had his thoughts gone first to fear? She didn't know.

"You are pathetic."

Masato had joined the conflict. Jumping away from his attack, she dodged Tatsuya's blade again.

"Why did you not come home?"

She leapt into the branches of a nearby tree.

"Did you wish for me to come home?" she questioned.

"I wished for you to die."

"That, I am aware of."

"You are a traitor. You serve Sunogakure now."

She wondered if they would care if she were to tell them that her service to the Land of Wind was not by her own choice. Masato might, but he despised traitors greatly. He had not tried to kill her when they spoke earlier though. Perhaps, she was an exception.

"Are you hesitant to kill me? You are talking more than when you first made the attempt."

Tatsuya frowned, his expression darkening.

"Why would I hesitate to kill you?"

The corners of her lips twitched.

"Love?"

He laughed, but it was false.

"Do not fool yourself into thinking that I hold any love for you, Mikazuki. You are nothing. You have always been nothing."

"So you have said."

She watched as Tatsuya made several symbols with his hands. In the next instant there was a blast of water. It came towards her. For a moment, she thought to stay where she was. For a moment, she thought to let him kill her. It would have made no difference if she lived or died. At the last moment though, she leapt out of the way. The tree was destroyed by the attack. She landed on the ground several feet away from them.

A low hiss. There was the sound of something moving through the streets.

Though it was dangerous to do so, she allowed her gaze to leave them. Whatever was approaching them was moving quickly. Another low hiss and she knew. An instant later, the head of a massive snake appeared followed by the rest of its body. She moved out of its way. From on top of one of the nearby buildings, she watched the summoned animal. After several minutes it was gone, having moved on to another part of the village. She wondered why no one of Konohagukure was trying to stop it. Her gaze moved to where her three brothers had been. They were no where to be seen. She could not sense them anywhere near her. Had they gone? Had they left the village? She could not be certain. It was likely that they were waiting until another time to attack her. But why would they leave now? Perhaps Masato had convinced Isamu and Tatsuya to retreat for the time being. They would not leave for any other reason. Her two eldest brothers were stubborn though, and she wondered what Masato had said to convince them to leave. Maybe he had promised them a sweeter revenge. After all, time allowed for many things.

* * *

The Shukaku's desire for control was great. It was almost difficult to keep it under control. The demon's brief moment of freedom had caused a lust to form that was almost tempting to him.

Blood.

The scent was familiar. He looked to the source. Several rooftops away from him he saw Mikazuki. The girl seemed to be oblivious to his presence. Shukaku stirred. It wanted her blood. Why? He growled to himself and forced his gaze away.

The weight of eyes on her went ignored. She knew who it was. However, she could care little at the moment. She studied the village laid out before her.

_Are you out there?_

She wished that she could know the answer. It would not be until they were upon her that she would know though. A familiar presence caused her to glance over her shoulder to look at Gaara before she turned her gaze forward again.

"Did you need something, Gaara?"

He didn't answer her.

"Does Shukaku need something?"

Why did she ask about the demon within him? Were its needs important to her?

He did not answer her still so she ignored him. While she did not mind his presence, she did want to be alone right now. Stepping forward, she let herself fall off the roof of the building. She needed to know.


	5. Sunogakure, Suspicions

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The characters Mikazuki, Masato, Isamu, Tatsuya, and Ryuu however, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Sunogakure, Suspicions

The desert heat was next to unbearable. She had not planned to return to the Land of the Wind or Sunogakure, but here she was. The sand stung her face and other exposed skin as it struck her. It had not been so bad when she had first arrived here, but she had barely been here two days before leaving for the Land of Fire.

"Mika."

She turned her head slightly so that she could look at Kankurou. He wanted something. What though, she could only imagine.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

When she neglected to answer him, he glanced at Temari before looking at the pale girl.

"You're welcome to stay here with us if you need somewhere to stay."

"That is not necessary."

Living with the siblings was not an appealing idea. She tolerated living with them in Konohagukure only because she was a temporary team mate. If she was to stay here then she would find some place else to live. She was used to finding temporary shelters.

Temari sighed and gave her brother an exasperated look. Grabbing her wrist, she started to pull her down the street. Mikazuki tensed.

"No argument and don't pull a vanishing act on me."

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the back of the older girl's head. For one reason or another, she did not try to escape.

* * *

It had not been difficult to figure out where the oldest Sabaku sibling was taking her. She looked around, studying the interior of the room that she had been placed in. It was simple. There was only a bed and a few other pieces of furniture.

"It is only until you get your own place."

Temari waited. The girl neglected to acknowledge her though. Mikazuki almost appeared lost, looking very much like she didn't belong. In a way, she supposed, she didn't. Several minutes of silence lapsed. When any for of thanks or other words were neglected to be spoken, she took a step back. Another few seconds before she turned and left.

Her violet eyes moved to the door when she heard it slide closed. Her gaze lingered for a moment before she looked at the window. A shade covered it, keeping out the sand and making the room seem darker despite the current hour of the day. Time lapsed by. How much, she didn't know nor did she particularly care. She eventually found herself leaving the room and stepping out into the rest of the Sabaku household. It was silent. It didn't feel like a home. Turning her head, she looked at the end of the hall. There was no one there. For a moment, she thought that she had sensed someone. It seemed that she had been wrong. Slowly, she started to walk down the hall. Finding the stairs, she paused at the top.

His gaze lifted and he stared at the girl. She almost appeared ghost-like in the house's dim lighting.

Tilting her head to the side in a curious manner, she studied Gaara. He was frowning. It was very possible that he was not fond of her being in his house. She could only make assumptions though.

"Mika."

She ignored the elder brother. It wasn't until one of his arms wrapped around her waist that she looked at him.

Kankurou pulled her close to him. She was freezing.

"You're blocking the stairs," he said in a less than serious tone.

He was given no response.

His blue eyes narrowed upon witnessing Kankurou's display of affection. A low growl left his lips.

The sound drew her attention. She looked at the bottom of the stairs again. Gaara had gone.

Following her gaze, he saw nothing.

"See something interesting?"

He was teasing her. She wondered what she had done to make him think that he could act in such a way with her. Perhaps, it was her lack of rejection. She had thought that ignoring him would convey the message.

"Mika."

She glanced at him before stepping away from him. Without a word, she walked down the hall and returned to her borrowed room. Closing the door, she waited to hear his footsteps draw closer as he followed her. It did not happen. Instead, she heard his retreating footsteps as he descended the stairs, the sound growing fainter as he entered the ground level of the house. A moment later, it was silent. Releasing the door, she crossed the room to the mattress on the floor. Sitting down, she drew her knees to her chest before resting her chin on them. Her gaze fixated on the opposing wall.

There was the sound of faint voices. Kankurou and Temari were talking.

Listening to the pair, she tried to understand what was being said. She could not discern the words and after a moment, she chose to ignore the sound. It was of no importance.

* * *

Turmoil. The Kazekage was dead and a new leader was needed. The council of elders had locked themselves away. They had isolated themselves from the rest of Sunogakure. The reason was understandable. Outside influence was neither needed nor desired to choose the new village leader.

* * *

Standing outside of the Sabaku residence, Baki kept careful vigil over the building. He suspected that one of the three siblings would be chosen. They were each powerful in their own right though, of the three Gaara had the greatest strength. AS the former Kazekage's children, they each had blood, aside from their abilities, to increase their chances of being chosen.

The wind's strength increased again and picked up the sand, using it as a weapon against the beings and the structures that rose from the land.

He narrowed his eye and lowered his head slightly. Movement in one of the windows drew his attention. It was a shadow only and he could not tell who it was. As fast as it had appeared, it was gone. He knew that his temporary student was residing in the house at the moment. Temari had informed him of her decision to have the girl live with them. He didn't agree with her and had told her such. It had not ended well. Temari was frustrated and he would probably hear complaints from Kankurou the next day. There would be unnecessary tension for a while, he knew. He would not change his position though. This girl, Mikazuki, he did not trust. There was something about her that he did not like, that made him feel uncomfortable. Why had the Kazekage summoned her here? He could only wonder the reasoning behind the man's decision. Death had made any possible chance to gain answers to be impossible. He already knew that he would not receive any answers from Mikazuki.

* * *

The man that had been made her teacher was still outside. He had been there for several hours now. His presence, she did not like. It was uncomfortable knowing that he was out there and that he would probably remain there for the night. Had her team noticed that he was out there? They probably did and they were just ignoring him. Of course, this was their home. There was a chance that they were so comfortable that they did not know that he was watching them. Her team was foolish.

_My team._

She drew her knees closer to her chest. When had she started to consider them as her team? They were nothing.

"Mikazuki."

Her gaze moved to the door when she heard the knock followed by Temari's voice. There was another knock and then her name was spoken again. She ignored her. Her gaze turned back to the opposing wall. The knocking continued.

_Nothing._

The knocking eventually stopped. Temari had given up. She had been defeated. The corners of her lips twitched. She found that fact to be amusing. Temari was stubborn, strong-headed. The fact that she had been defeated simply by being ignored was an achievement. She had learned something from this. A small smile lightened her features. Closing her eyes, she released a heavy breath.

_None of them mean anything._

* * *

The kunai flipped through the air. Catching it, Kankurou then twirled it lazily with his fingers. He looked at Baki and then Temari. There was a tension between the two.

"Where is Mikazuki?" Baki asked.

The girl had yet to appear and several minutes had passed since training was originally supposed to begin.

"Don't know."

He flipped the kunai into the air again.

"She wasn't in her room this morning."

Not saying anything, he turned his gaze away from Kankurou. He could only hope that she had gone, that she had left the village. It was only a chance that she had though.

"Can we start?" Temari asked. "I'm not in the mood to wait around all day."

He nodded. There was no reason to wait.

* * *

This village. It was quiet. Fear permeated the air, making the air smell sweet. It was almost suffocating.

Walking down the street, she passed the few others that were outside like a ghost. They barely looked at her, choosing to ignore her. She wondered what this place was like when Gaara was not here. Were they happy? Did they act like a normal village? Did they act like those who lived in Konohagukure? Did this village become like that place where she had just returned from?

"Watch it."

She stumbled to the side when a man ran into her. Looking at him, she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

The pendent around her neck started to glow. The man... Her fingers twitched at her sides. It would be too easy.

"Fucking child, doesn't watch where she's going."

She followed him with her eyes. Killing him would not effect the village. The man was not a shinobi. He turned a corner and was gone. She remained where she stood, her gaze lingering on where he had been when she had last seen him.

_If only._

* * *

They had started without her. It seemed that they had not wanted to wait. The thought was not too surprising though. She had neglected to appear and as far as they were concerned, she still was not here. Her attention focused on Temari. The girl interested her. At least, her fighting style did. The use of fans as weapons was not common in the other hands that she had traveled. Kankurou's specialty was far more interesting. She wondered if the missing-nin Sasori had taught him early in his life. He seemed to be too young for that to have happened though.

* * *

The others had not noticed her. She hid herself well. He stared at the spot that she had hidden herself. Barely, he could discern her. She turned her gaze onto him and he held her gaze. Interest flickered within the violet depths.

* * *

Gaara was watching her. It was something that she was becoming accustomed to. Her gaze lowered when she felt something touching her arm. It was almost a prickling sensation. There was sand gathering around the limb. Her gaze returned to Gaara.

_Why?_

"What are you looking at?"

The sand retreated, releasing its hold on her.

* * *

The faintest frown turned his lips down. There was a sense of irritation.

"Gaara."

Kankurou frowned when his brother failed to recognize him. He waited, not wanting to bother him again, too soon, should he make the red-head angry. That was the last thing that they needed right now.

She had gone, her body having dissolved away until there was nothing. He turned his head to look at his elder brother.

The instant that Gaara's gaze turned onto him, he got the sense that he shouldn't have bothered him. Normally though, he got that feeling from him.

"What is it?"

"Never mind," he said after a moment.

There was no point in annoying Gaara by telling him that that he had to train.

* * *

"Where do you think that Mika got off to?"

"If I knew, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Kankurou glanced at Temari.

"What has you in a bad mood?"

She didn't answer. Opening the door to their house she then stepped inside. As she slipped off her shoes, she couldn't help but notice how empty the house was. She supposed that it was because her father was dead.

"What's for dinner."

"Figure something out. I"m not cooking tonight."

His eyes narrowed and he muttered an inaudible curse under his breath. He really hated it when she was like this.

"What do you want to eat tonight, Gaara?"

There was no answer to his question. A glance over his shoulder showed him that the boy in question was gone. A sigh of irritation passed his lips. He put his sandles back on before leaving the house. Cooking was not on his list of things to do tonight.

* * *

The bedroom was empty. It looked as though no one had ever been there. Closing the door, Temari went downstairs. Kankurou was no where to be seen. After searching the main floor with no results, she scowled.

* * *

He froze when she stepped into the main room of the house. Temari was looking darkly at him. He crossed his arms.

"I thought that you weren't in the mood to cook," he said, nodding to the plate of food on her lap.

"I thought that you were going to cook."

"I never said that I was going to."

She frowned. Lowering her gaze, she picked at her food before taking a bite of the meat that she had prepared.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah."

He sat down across from her.

"Was she happy to see you? After all, you were gone for so long."

There was a teasing edge to her tone.

For a moment, he didn't know who she was talking about. A grin brightened his features when he remembered.

"She missed me."

"That explains why you were gone for so long."

He frowned at the implication.

"You shouldn't play around with her."

"Why not? She gives me a free meal whenever I stop by. All that I have to do is give her a flower or a compliment to her from time to time."

She shook her head. That girl was going to get her heart broken and he was going to learn the meaning of a woman scorned.

"You should come with me next time. I can't promise you a free meal, but I'll pay."

"No. I have better things to do."

Watching the exchange between the two was pathetic and after her first visit to the stand, she wasn't going to watch it again.

* * *

Three ninja appeared before him. Stopping, Baki looked at each of them.

"Did you find anything?"

"No."

He frowned.

"She has not left the village."

That was not certain. He had learned that she was very good at disappearing.

"Are you certain?"

They hesitated to answer him. He frowned deeply.

"We have alerted the Anbu and hunters to alert us if they see her."

Those groups had more important things to concern themselves with. The hunter-nin might prove to be more reliable in the long run. He would just have to make certain that they were provided payment until they were no longer needed.

"I want you three to continue looking for her. Monitor those that you have recruited and make certain that they do not do anything."

They nodded their understanding before leaving.

How many days had it been since she was last seen? He needed to know what it was that she was doing. She had plans that did not involve this village. Whatever the reason that she was brought here, he was beginning to believe that it was not for the common good. He wished that he knew. He wished that he had known every one of the insane plans that the Kazekage had thought up and put into effect.

* * *

The grave was simple. She would have thought that there would have been something more elaborate to commemorate the Sandaime Kazekage. Konohagukure had erected stone faces to honor their former leaders. There was nothing here. The same could not be said for the funeral. It had seemed as though the entire village's residents and the leaders of the Land of Wind had been present. Did they all truly care about the former leader? The first time that she had come here she had sensed only fear and respect. At the ceremony, there seemed to be a sense of relief that had overshadowed the sadness.

The wind howled. There seemed to be an inaudible voice that was carried. Any words that had been spoken were lost.

_Why did I come here?_

She felt nothing for the man. He had been nothing. Curiosity alone had drawn her to the funeral three days earlier.

_He still has it._

The former Kazekage had hidden it away. Despite her search of the village, she had found nothing.

_Did you give it to someone else?_

Answers. That was why she had come here. She needed him to tell her where it was. He had not hidden it on his person. She had examined his body and had found no trace of it.

She had not noticed him. It was surprising.

The brush of sand against her skin caused her to turn her head. She met his gaze.

"Congratulations on your appointment to Sandaime Kazekage, Gaara."

She turned her gaze forward.

"I am sure that your father is pleased."

"Why are you here?"

Standing slowly, she brushed the sand off of her. After a few minutes, she turned to face him.

"Because I had no choice."

It was not in the village. As such she had no reason to remain. She need to move on and find where it was that it had been hidden.

"Goodbye, Gaara."

He followed her with his eyes as she started to walk. As she passed him, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

His grip was tight. After a moment, his grip relaxed. She looked at his other hand and the small box that he held.

"You want this."

She met his gaze.

"How did you get this?"

He didn't answer her, but she already knew. His father had given it to him. It was a wise move. He extended his hand and she looked at the appendage. Gaara was offering it to her. She took it from him after she made certain that he was not playing a trick.

"Mikazuki."

She lifted her gaze and searched his eyes. He wanted something.

"Stay."

_Why?_

He was waiting for an answer.

"I will consider it."


	6. The First Days

******Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The characters Mikazuki, Masato, Isamu, Tatsuya, and Ryuu however, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: The First Days

Village life. Years had passed since she had been a part of it at least, in thought only. The village felt nothing for her and she felt nothing for the village. It had been simple enough to isolate herself, even to the slightest degree. Still though, she was part of a community again. She could only wonder how long it would last this time.

* * *

"Mika."

Almost she flinched. Rather than continuing on her way, as if she had not heard him, she stopped. She had learned that Kankurou would pursue her no matter what.

"Did you need something?"

"What's this I hear about you leaving the squad?"

"There is no reason for me to remain a member of it."

He frowned. Raising his hand, he moved to poke her in the forehead.

She grabbed his wrist before he could touch her. Her violet gaze darkened.

"The Kazekage gave me permission to leave. I am certain that Baki has the paperwork. You can go to him if you do not believe me."

"I never said that I didn't believe you."

He pulled his hand free of her grip.

"That doesn't mean that I'm happy about it."

"You have no say in the matter."

She turned, planning to leave. His arm snaking around her waist and him pulling her to his chest caused that plan to fail though. She felt the desire to harm him, but restrained herself. Gaara would not be pleased if she harmed him.

"Are you sure that you want to leave?" Kankurou asked.

_Why does it matter to him?_

"Yes."

He sighed in frustration.

"It sounds like you're giving up."

"I am not," she said, the faintest irritation evident in her voice.

"I'm kidding."

He ruffled her hair, to her great dislike. She quickly combed her hair with her fingers. Her body tensed when she felt his breath waft against her neck.

"How about we grab something to eat? It'll be my treat."

"I am not hungry."

She pulled free of him before her body dissolved.

He looked at the spot where she had been for a moment. If he didn't know better, it had seemed as though she had been in a hurry to get away from him. The thought was an amusing one.

* * *

The office was relatively quiet. On the other side of the door there was the sound of voices. He could hear people walking around. Every now and then, someone would stop just outside the door before moving on. No one entered the office. They were afraid. He could smell it. It was only because of the Shukaku sealed with him that he was elected to this position. It was because of fear that he was here.

_"You must protect the village."_

That was why he had accepted their offer. That was why he had agreed to become the new Kazekage.

"Sabaku Kazekage."

He turned his gaze to the corner of the room. Mikazuki stood there, looking curiously at him. He had not seen her since that night at his father's grave.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping to speak with you for a moment."

"You are here."

"That is true."

After a moment, she walked over to his desk. His gaze followed her. Stopping near him, she glanced at the desk that he sat at. It was covered with papers, but it was neatly kept.

"I have been considering what you said."

She touched one of the stacks of papers before picking up his pen. For a moment, she examined it before setting it down.

"It think that I will stay here."

Her words seemed to imply that she wasn't certain about remaining in the village.

"I am curious though as to why you want me to remain."

He didn't answer.

"Is it because I did not finish what your predecessor had me brought her to do?"

"No."

He knew why she had been brought here. His father had neglected to destroy the papers. After reading through his plans, he had found no reason for this mission to be completed. Its success held no benefit for the village. As it was, he could care very little about it.

"Then why?"

"I do not know," he found himself admitting.

She said nothing. Her gaze held his and she searched his eyes. After a few minutes, she nodded.

"What is it that you need me to do?"

* * *

Rumors had sprung up. Those that had been hired had discovered some things, but they were traces only. Finally, she had been spotted. Despite the fact that she had disappeared shortly afterwards this showed him that she was still a presence that needed to be watched. When he had received the papers that had said that she was no longer part of his team he had begun to believe that she had indeed left. It had been good that he had not stopped the hunt. If he had, she could have remained as a ghost. He had only to figure out why she had remained.

"Baki."

He looked at his fellow jounin that had appeared at his side.

"What is it?"

"Mikazuki Diso has moved into an apartment in the village."

"When?"

"A few hours ago."

"Keep an eye on her. She doesn't go anywhere without my knowledge."

He nodded before leaving.

_She is staying here. Why?_

* * *

The apartment was comfortable, more so than the shelter that she had made after abandoning the Sabaku residence. Slowly, she walked through the place. It was small. There was only the necessary pieces of furniture. It was more than she needed. She wondered why Gaara had felt the need to give her the apartment. As unnecessary as it was, she felt no desire to reject it. If she was to remain here it would be better to live here. It was either that or remain in the Sabaku residence. This was better.

"Is this place acceptable?"

She looked at the man who stood in the doorway that led into the apartment.

"Yes."

"Is there anything that you need?"

"No."

He bowed before turning and leaving the apartment. She watched him go. When the door closed, she started to walk to one of the windows. Almost, as if an afterthought, she locked the door. There was no need to, but it would warn her if someone was foolish enough to enter through the front door.

There were three men in the surrounding area of the apartment. They had not moved since her arrival several hours earlier. Two had hidden themselves in nearby buildings. One was on the ground in the alley. They had failed to notice her yet. It seemed that her clone was serving its purpose.

_Who is holding your leash?_

They belonged to Sunogakure. Someone here had assigned them to watch her. She wondered if it was Gaara. It did not feel like it was him. He was not one to use tools and nothing implied to her that he had planned to have dogs track her.

* * *

This was pointless. There had been no movement for the past several hours.

"Report."

"Nothing, Masa."

"There has been no change."

He lowered his hand from the communication device.

* * *

Kankurou rested his hand on his knees. He breathed heavily. It was painful. His throat felt like it was coated with sand. There was a very good chance that it was. He lifted his head to look at Baki.

"What's with the over time, Baki?" he gasped. "Are we preparing for the next exam already?"

"That is one of the reasons."

He lifted his arm and wiped his face off with his sleeve. After taking several more deep breaths, he then straightened. He glanced at Temari. She was beginning to look worn out.

"Ready for another round?"

She nodded before slowly rising from where she had sat down in the sand. Picking up her fan, she unfolded it.

He watched the siblings as they started to spar again. His eye narrowed when Temari whipped up some sand with one of her attacks. This was necessary. The chance of war loomed on the horizon. While relations between Kohonagakure and Sunogakure were trying to be smoothed out, at the moment it seemed unlikely. Peace agreements had been violated. Both the Hokage and the Kazekage had been murdered and Orochimaru was in the wind. This fiasco had been foolish. At the time though, it had seemed like the best decision. That was the case with most things though.

"Damn it, Kankurou!"

Blood dripped from the wounds on her arm.

There was a flurry of sand and wind. He shielded his face. Kankurou and Temari were fighting with a new fervor now. They need to keep that though, that should be too difficult with them. Still, they both needed to be ready if war broke out.

_

* * *

_

Blood stained the ground. The rain mixed it with the soil and carried it away in rivulets. The voices were hateful. Each kick resulted in a stabbing pain.

The twittering of birds caused her to open her eyes. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. It was unwanted. She turned over, pulling the sheet, that covered her, over her head. What time of day was it? It must still be early. Her bedroom faced the East and from what she could tell the sun was falling on her face. Her eyes opened. Turning over so that she faced the window, she stared at it. The blinds were gone. No one had been in the apartment. She would have known immediately if someone had stepped foot in here. Sitting up, she sat there. Had someone managed to come in here without her knowing? Had it been Tamotsu? Her gaze lowered from the window. After a moment, she rose. It wasn't important. She would learn the answer later.

* * *

Tamotsu, retired Anbu leader and councilor to the former Sandaime Kazekage. He was a gray-haired, stern-faced man that was weathered by war and age. Now, he was her shadow. She wondered why Gaara had assigned him to her. Was it to guard her or to spy on her? It really didn't matter. The man was not a threat. While she did not desire his presence, he might prove to be useful. She stopped walking and glanced around. A few seconds later, she started to walk again. Tamotsu moved closer to her, but she didn't' pay too much attention to him.

* * *

"She is being followed."

Gaara looked at him, saying nothing.

"What would you like me to do?" Tamotsu asked.

"Nothing."

He nodded his understanding. When Gaara neglected to say anything more, he excused himself. While it was odd that he would not have him investigate these people it was not his place to question the Kazekage; not this particular one at least.

* * *

Tamotsu had gone. She could only assume that he had gone to give his report. Aside from when she retired to her apartment for the night, that was the only time that he was gone from her side. He would be with her again soon, when he managed to find her. In the time until then she was left alone. Almost alone that is. Two men were still following her. Hunter-nin, she had deduced, from their movements. It made her wonder if her brothers had sent them to track her. It didn't seem likely. They preferred to do things themselves. Anything else, their egos wouldn't allow.

* * *

Children ran around the playground, taking advantage of the lack of sand storms. Laughter filled the area.

Innocence. She had not seen it too much here. When she had first come to the village, she had thought that the youth had lost their childhood at a much younger age than those children in other villages. It seemed that she had been wrong. Sensing a new presence, she glanced at Tamotsu before returning her attention to the playground.

This Mikazuki Diso had been difficult to find. It seemed that whenever he left her side, she would disappear and he would spend several long minutes tracking her down just so that he could do his duty. It felt as though she was testing his abilities. From what he had heard of her, it was likely that she was.

He did not want this duty. She could sense his dislike. It seemed to radiate off of him like the heat that came from the sun.

"I have no need for you."

"That is not your decision," he said.

"Leave."

He made no move to do so, despite her command.

"You fear the Kazekage. You fear the repercussions for not doing your duty."

His gaze turned to her. He felt the faintest amount of curiosity about what she was going to say next though, he could only make guesses.

"There is no reason for that. I have no need for you so leave without fear. Nothing will happen to you."

A door had been opened to him. He closed it.

"I have no intention of leaving."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was stubborn, a fool.

"Mika."

She found herself flinching. Her gaze drifted to the group. They were all together, Baki, Kankurou, and Temari. It was almost strange not seeing Gaara with them.

Baki met Tamotsu's gaze. The other man had moved so that he was closer to Mikazuki.

_What are you doing with her?_

"What are you up to?" Kankurou asked.

"Nothing," she said after a moment's pause.

He approached her, ignoring Tamotsu.

"Are you hungry?"

She neglected to answer him.

"Come on."

When he grabbed her wrist, she tensed. She let him pull her to her feet.

Baki frowned at the girl as she passed him. He had not missed Tamotsu's movement to interfere and stop Kankurou before a glance from Mikazuki had stopped him.

"Where are you going, Temari?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Kankurou.

"I don't want to see this."

He gave her a puzzled look, but she didn't elaborate. She knew where it was that they would go for dinner and she wasn't about to witness the resulting conflict.

"Whatever," he said, not in much of a mood to convince her to tag along.

Shrugging, he walked away from the playground. His hold on Mikazuki's wrist tightened as he pulled her along, but she made no move to try to escape him. It was a surprise actually.

* * *

The food stand, like most of its kind, was curtained off. There was approximately five stools that she could see. She could sense only one person there though. Kankurou pulled the curtain aside and she entered when he motioned for her to go before him. Sitting down on the stool at the end, she heard him sit down beside her. She could sense Tamotsu keeping guard a few feet away.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry."

He shook his head.

"Kankurou."

"Hey, Yuki,' he said, smiling at the girl who had appeared.

Seeing her eying Mikazuki, he put a hand on the pale girl's shoulder.

"This is my friend, Mikazuki," he said in answer to her unspoken question.

"I see."

Her gaze returned to Kankurou.

"What would you like?"

"The usual for both of us."

A nod and she moved to the cook's side.

Her gaze followed Yuki. There had been jealousy in the girl's eyes. It was obvious that she was fond of Kankurou.

"I hope that you don't mind me ordering for you."

"I can't promise you that I will eat it."

He glanced at her. She had spoken different than she normally did. Almost, she had sounded apologetic.

"That's alright."

It was silent as they waited. Her pale violet gaze remained focused on the surface of the counter. She could feel the weight of Yuki's gaze boring into her. Yuki did not like that she was here. That fact was blatantly obvious. The weight vanished and after a few minutes a plate of noodles was placed before her.

"Enjoy."

She lifted her chopsticks and took some noodles. Her gaze moved to the small dish with some sauce in it. There was a loud slurping noise from Kankurou as he started eating. The sound was irritating.

"Eat up."

A frown turned her lips down with his urging. Poking at her meal, she then took some of the noodles and put them in her mouth after soaking them for a short moment in the sauce.

* * *

Temari looked up from her fan when she heard the front door close rather loudly.

"Something wrong?" she asked when Kankurou appeared.

"She made me pay."

"I'm not surprised."

It wasn't difficult to for her to know that he was talking about Yuki. She knew that he would be missing her free meals now. Ignoring his glare, she returned her attention to fixing her fan.

He frowned when he saw the smirk on Temari's lips.

"So how is she?"

"She didn't really talk."

That wasn't too unusual. Feeling no need to pursue the subject any further, she continued working.

* * *

Almost, she seemed normal. If he didn't already know what he did, he would have thought that she was like any other person in this village.

"Did you wish to come inside?"

Tamotsu looked at her. She was standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"No."

Her lips twitched and she frowned. She was trying to play games with him.

Barely sparing him another glance, she entered her apartment.

When the door was closed, he made his way down the hall to the apartment that had become his new residence for however long that he was to watch this girl.

_Bastard._

He wondered what he had done to deserve this duty.

* * *

"This is pointless."

"The guy is paying."

"Shut up you two. We're on duty."

* * *

He watched the three. They had hidden themselves well enough. His blue eyes narrowed and he growled. The Shukaku was stirring. It wanted their blood.

* * *

Sand was brushing against his skin. It was strange. There was no storm tonight. He ignored it. It was only an irritant. Seconds passed and he felt something constricting around his arm.

"What the-"

His eyes widened when he saw the sand gathering around him. In his ear piece he could hear the sound of struggling and then muffled screams from his companions before static. The sand tightened its hold on him. He opened his mouth, but there was only silence.


	7. A Shaky Bond

******Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The characters Mikazuki, Masato, Isamu, Tatsuya, and Ryuu however, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: A Shaky Bond

Three of those that had been hired had gone missing. The rest had withdrawn. The Anbu had been sent away on a mission. The hunter-nin had asked for a higher price. He had tossed them to the wind. Their services had not been needed in the first place. He had no need for them. A bounty was not principle here.

"Baki."

He turned his head slightly to looked at the man behind him.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Withdraw for now."

"What of you?"

He didn't answer him.

"You intend to continue watching her. That is not wise."

"It is none of your concern."

"Don't be a fool, Baki. Let that monster deal with her."

"That monster is Kazekage. You would do well to remember that."

"Of course."

He was silent for a moment.

"Would you reconsider-"

A look from Baki silenced him.

The man was weak. Though useful at times, he was of no use. His partner was the same. This was something that he did not want help with. The deaths were proof enough that any one else would get in the way.

* * *

The scent of blood was thick in the air. It was both pleasant and disgusting. She opened her window, allowing the scent to fill her room. Poking her head outside, she immediately squinted her eyes. It was too bright for her liking. A knock at the door drew her attention. She ignored it. Several minutes later she sensed a second presence in her room. Her gaze passed over Gaara before she turned it back to the world outside.

"It is rude to enter without permission. Of course... this place does belong to you."

"You did not answer."

"I did not feel like it," she said in an almost lazy manner.

She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Did they scream?"

His scowl deepened by a fraction. The way that she was looking at him was teasing almost. He couldn't say that he liked it.

"Yes."

A soft smile stretched across her lips.

"Should I thank you?"

"There is no reason for you to."

She nodded. Resting her head on the window sill, she watched the villagers as they went about their day. Were they aware of the recent deaths? Most likely not. People were ignorant. Very suddenly, she straightened and closed the window. Spinning around, she left her bedroom. Glancing at the door that led into her apartment, she wondered why Tamotsu had not tried to gain entrance. He had been standing outside of her door for a enough time. Of course, he was only meant to guard her.

Mikazuki seemed almost cheerful this morning. It was strange and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"How much longer will you have Tamotsu follow me?"

Gaara neglected to answer her.

"He is a good dog. He will not come when I ask though. Perhaps it is for the best though. I cannot help myself sometimes when I wish to play and I am certain that you do not wish to lose him."

Tamotsu was not fulfilling his duty. That would need to be ratified. Mikazuki was suddenly standing before him. He stared at her. Their eyes would have been level if not for the fact that she was several inches shorter than him.

"Why did you order him to stay with me?" she asked in a quiet, almost musical voice.

She lifted her head and lightly touched his chest with her fingertips. His heart beat evenly under her hand.

"Do you think that I will leave, Gaara, or does Shukaku think that?"

Anger flared to life within him, seemingly out of nowhere. Grabbing her wrist, he forced her hand away from him. Sand began to gather around her. She didn't' blink, her violet gaze remaining steady. Even when the sand began to constrict around her, she did nothing.

There was a series of loud knocks at the door.

"Miss Diso."

It was Tamotsu. Apparently he had sensed the immediate danger.

A low growl passed his lips when he heard Tamotsu. Looking at the door, he then looked at her. Releasing her wrist, he took a step back.

"You are cruel, Gaara."

He said nothing.

The door banged open. Tamotsu looked around. There was no one save for Mikazuki standing in the center of the room.

"I do not remember inviting you in," she said, turning her head to look at him from over her shoulder.

He dropped his offensive stance and put his kunai away.

"Who was here?"

She didn't answer him. Frowning, he took a step further into the room. Looking around, he saw nothing that would hint to the person who had been in here.

This was admittedly amusing. She had thought that Tamotsu had been in the hall when Gaara had first knocked on her door. It seemed that she had been wrong.

There was sand on the floor around her feet. It was out of place here in her apartment. Putting tow and two together was simple enough. The matter was dropped. If the kazekage had been here-

_You back down so easily, Tamotsu._

He looked at Mikazuki.

_Is your master an exception to your duty?_

Her lips had not moved. He was certain of that. Then how...?

_Such a good dog._

"Mind your tongue."

A smile curved her lips and she laughed.

"Your heart is racing. Perhaps you should sit down before you cause harm to yourself."

He glowered at her, but she only smiled back.

"Do you intend to stay in here all day?"

"I have not decided."

He turned and left the apartment, the door closing loudly behind him.

* * *

There were dark bruises on her wrist. Mikazuki lightly traced it, counting the impressions of his fingers and remembering the strength of his hand. She was not certain who had attacked her. It had been one of the two souls or maybe it had even been both of them. She had not yet decided if she would have been killed had Tamotsu not interrupted.

Tamotsu stood close to the pale girl, standing just behind her. His gaze remained focused on his surroundings. Every now and then though, he would look at her. She seemed to be entranced by her bruised wrist. When he first saw how tenderly that she had been touching it he had thought to take her to be healed. She had not seemed to be in pain though, and she almost appeared fond of the injury. Of course, that would not be too far off the mark if she had indeed been the one to inflict the numerous scars that laced both of her arms, like he suspected. A masochist. He had terrible luck.

The sun was burning. She frowned and looked behind her, her gaze lifting to the sky. Through squinted eyes she looked at the damned sun. Lowered her gaze, she then grabbed Tamotsu's hand.

He startled, having not expected her to touch him. The answer to his soon to be posed question was answered when she pulled him to the left and he found himself blocking the sun that had been shining on her. This girl wouldn't survive here.

"Perhaps we should move elsewhere."

"I am quite comfortable here. You are welcome to leave though."

He frowned at her. If she did not have to watch her he would have gladly done so. As it was, he had to remain here. She was well aware of that too. It seemed that she took great pleasure in bothering him about things, trying to tempt him even. He was not fond of it. She was more trouble than she was worth.

She turned her head slightly to look at him form the corner of her eye. Quietly, she tisked under her breath.

The sound that she made drew his attention. She was frustrating.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She was toying with him again. He wanted desperately to knock some sense into her at the moment, but he was unable to. What he believed to be amusement appeared briefly in her expression before it vanished. She turned her head and she could no longer see her face. He forced his gaze off of her.

Her previous interest in the bruise was lost. She turned her attention to the sand.

In his peripheral vision he could see that she was doing something. He glanced at her, a bit interested. She was drawing something in the sand. When she had moved a little to the left, he could see that it was a series of symbols that he did not recognize.

"You wish to learn?"

He didn't answer her. She would have been surprised if he had. A gust of wind passed through the area. She watched with disinterest as her work was blown away.

"Very smart," she whispered quietly.

Nature seemed to know that there were something things that were best left unknown.

* * *

Baki was left the wonder if Gaara knew what he was doing. Tamotsu had only been assigned to guard Mikazuki after he had started his work. The thought of the carrier of the Shukaku caused some unease. After the three had disappeared, he found himself looking over his shoulder. He knew that the three had been killed, even if there was no evidence. By who was left to be debated, but he did not linger on that. It would prove to be deadly for him if he did.

* * *

Tamotsu turned his head. For a moment, he thought that there had been someone nearby. The presence was gone though, having left as quickly as it had appeared.

He was on edge. Did he think that something would happen to her? This morning's incident must still be fresh on his mind.

His gaze turned to her when she moved. Her movement was graceful, but there was control behind it that made it seem... He banished the thought from his mind. She did not so much as look at him before she started walking. At least she had been kind enough to warn him of her intent to leave rather than simply disappearing again.

"Miss Diso-"

"You have no respect for me. There is no reason for you to pretend that you do."

"Diso."

A smile flitted across her lips before vanishing.

"You are hungry," she said, answering his unasked question. "You should no go without sustenance. It will affect your work."

He frowned at the implication in her words. Rather than offer some form of retort, he remained quiet. She was irritating. Still he followed her to the food stand that she had chosen.

Sitting down on one of the stools, she waited patiently for him to do the same. His movements were almost hesitant. It was honestly amusing though, she gave no sign that she found it to be as such. When they were both asked for their orders, she ignored the woman.

As she waited for his food, he watched her. She seemed to have lost any interest in him at the moment, her attention focused on the chopsticks that she was playing with. His food came and he thanked the woman. A second glance at he girl before he started to eat.

Her violet gaze lifted from her project to meet the gaze of the woman that watched her. The woman quickly looked away and busied herself with other things. Her lips twitched.

The weight of her gaze was heavy. He turned his head to look at her. She was watching him again. He glanced at the strange objects that she had made from the chopsticks. What it was, he didn't know and he felt no inclination to ask. Diverting his gaze, he resumed eating. The feeling that she was monitoring him did not leave. He did not let it bother him and he finished his meal in silence. Before he could even think to reach for his money he saw Mikazuki handing the payment to the woman. The girl was leaving and he trailed after her.

"Was it to your satisfaction?"

"Yes."

No thanks were given to her. She had not expected any though, nor had she wanted any. A glance was made to the sky. Something in the air had changed and she could not say that she was very fond of the feeling that it produced. Almost, it reminded her of home.

"A storm is coming."

"Yes," he verified.

"How quickly do these storms arrive?"

"One can only guess. They are unpredictable."

His gaze turned to her. The expression that she wore was strange.

"It would be wise for us to go indoors."

"Do you fear the desert's wrath?"

"I respect it."

Their gazes met and it almost seemed as though she was pleased. Her head tilted in such a manner that prompted him to assume that she wished for him to lead the way. He did so and she followed. Her presence behind him invoked a sense of paranoia. His entire body tingled with the anticipation of being attacked. Yet, there was no threat that he felt. Sparing a glance behind him he saw that she was staring forward, unseeing.

"Diso."

There was no sign that she had heard him and he did not bother to try to garner her attention again.


	8. Hunt in a Sand Storm

******Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The characters Mikazuki, Masato, Isamu, Tatsuya, and Ryuu however, are of my own creation.**

******Warning: Foul Language**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Hunt in a Sand Storm**

Howling. The window coverings threatened to be torn away by the wind. It almost felt as though the building was rocking. That was possible. It was just as possible that it was just her imagination since she was unaccustomed to a storm such as this one.

"How long do these storms last?"

"They can last from a few short hours to several days."

He glanced at her. She was still staring at the window.

"There is no reason to be concerned."

"I am not."

Silence returned. Takeo turned his attention back to cleaning his weapons.

"Is it normal for one to go outside during these storms?"

"It is ill advised."

She said nothing more. The girl was talking more that what was normal for her. Perhaps she was becoming bored from being stuck inside. He certainly was. These storms were tiresome. At least, he had company. Normally he would be alone. Even if it was his charge she was better than most. She kept quiet, for the most part and if he became too bored she seemed to be open to conversation.

"Stop staring at the window."

He was ignored, but he didn't pursue the matter. However, he did find himself intermittently glancing at the window. Yes, she did have a habit of staring at nothing in particular. Her gaze was focused though. Out of curiosity he extended his senses. There was someone outside. He waited, but there was no sign that they were going to move. Frowning, he stopped his work and gathered his kunai.

"Stay here, Diso."

She watched with mild interest as he cloaked himself, hiding any bare skin, before vanishing.

* * *

The sand made it impossible to see. Narrowing his eyes, he did his best to discern the individual who he had sensed. It was in the street. He jumped down there and found a dark form. A kunai was in his hand in an instant.

"Who are you?"

The wind had not carried his words away for the person faced him.

"It is me, Takeo!"

While it was difficult to hear him he did manage to recognize the voice.

"Baki! Why are you out here?"

"Business!"

A motion was made that seemed to be an instruction to follow. He did so.

Entering the apartment complex, Baki shut the door securely behind them.

"You're a fool to be out there," Takeo said as he shook the sand from his robes.

"I have business to attend to."

"What sort of business?"

There was some suspicion evident in his tone. It was unusual for anyone to be standing outside in the middle of the street during a storm.

"I am tracking a fugitive."

"Who is it?"

Baki produced a scroll from inside his robes and he offered it to the older man.

Taking it, he carefully unrolled it. The image within was one that he knew.

"You are tracking, Diso."

"Yes."

His lips twitched up into a wry smile before it quickly vanished.

"I never knew that you were one to hunt for bounties."

"I am not interested in the bounty."

"No?"

"I know that you are watching her, Takeo. The bounty will be yours if you hand her over to me."

"You are trying to bribe me?"

He shook his head as if disappointed.

"You are foolish, Baki."

"Do you take your duty so seriously? She is just a girl."

"Diso is more than just a girl if you are interested in hunting her, Baki."

"Step aside, Takeo. I will take her on my own."

"I cannot do that."

"There is no reason for this to end in injury."

Baki was threatening him. The man was either foolish or stupid. It was very possible that he was both.

"A fight would not end with my injury."

He said nothing.

"I have been ordered by the Kazekage to protect Mikazuki Diso. I will not turn a blind eye to the order because of you, Baki."

"She has no place in this village."

"The Kazekage seems to think otherwise."

"The Kazekage does not know what he is thinking."

"I am surprised, Baki. You have always supported the Kazekage upon his appointment. Now, you would go against his orders and undermine him?"

"It is my duty to protect this village and the Kazekage. That was-"

"Do not remind me of my duty. I know what it is."

"Then step aside."

"Go home, Baki. I will forget that this encounter ever happened."

"Takeo-"

"I said go home."

Baki appeared to consider arguing the matter further before changing his mind.

"You will change your mind, Takeo."

He said nothing. Waiting until Baki was gone, he then turned and ascended the stairs. He paused at one of the landings to read through the scroll. Shaking his head, he tucked it away.

* * *

Mikazuki had moved to the middle of the room. She was sitting on the floor and she was playing with something that he couldn't see. Takeo paused. For a brief moment he was reminded of his granddaughter. That quickly passed.

She looked up and stared at him. His expression was strange.

"You would do well to behave, little one."

Takeo was acting curiously. She watched him closely as he closed the door before crossing the room to her. He was taking something out of his pocket. Was it a weapon? A scroll was tossed to the ground before her.

"It would be wise to destroy that."

She abandoned her project to open the scroll. It was an order that had been issued by Kirigukure. Her crimes were listed as well as a bounty.

Sitting down, Takeo picked up a shuriken and started to clean it. A glance to Mikazuki showed that she was unfazed by the order.

_Odd._

Carefully, she rolled it back up before setting the scroll aside. The order meant nothing.

* * *

"My Lord Kazekage."

Gaara stared at the man who was knelt down before him. He didn't know his name. The only thing that he did know was that the man was one of his father's hunter-nin.

"Why are you here?"

"I did my best to return quickly once I learned of your predecessor's death, but my mission was not completed."

That was not an answer to his question. He said nothing and waited for what he wanted to hear rather than useless information.

"I was sent to gather information."

He stood up and withdrew several parchments from his bag. Offering them to the Kazekage, he kept his gaze lowered.

Taking the papers, the flipped through them. Most of the information appeared to be from Kirigukure. This would have to be kept secret. There was the threat of conflict with the Hidden Village in the Mist if it was ever learned that they possessed this information. He set the papers aside. There would be time to go through the information more thoroughly later.

"You should also be aware of this."

It was an order from the Mizukage that the man now gave him. The bounty had been offered recently. It seemed that Diso's actions during the preliminaries of the chuunin exams would not go unpunished. The fact that the genin had signed away all release from responsibility was being ignored.

"You may go."

"My Lord Kazekage."

He tensed when Gaara's gaze met his. There was no emotion. He couldn't bring himself to look away. It was almost as though he had been frozen. There was the expectation of speaking further and after several minutes he was able to reformulate what he had been intending to say.

"If you have need of me, please let me know."

A nod and the man finally left. He turned his attention back to the papers. They were similar to the ones that he had discovered amongst his father's possessions. He sensed someone approaching his office. Unlocking one of the desk drawers he then put the papers in it. Temari entered the room just as he locked the drawer.

"Kankurou and I are going home."

He made a small noise to affirm that he had heard her.

She frowned. Gaara was no longer paying attention to her. At least, it seemed as though he was ignoring her. She suspected that he was just waiting for her to leave.

"Are you going to come with us?"

"No."

Temari didn't pursue the matter."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

The likelihood of him coming home was minimal. She glanced at him as she left. He was hunched over his work, carefully reading through papers. For a moment he looked very much like their father. In some way Gaara was. She left.

* * *

"Ready?" Kankurou asked when Temari stepped into the hall.

"Yeah."

She took the jacket that Kankurou offered her.

"Is Gaara coming?"

"No."

"Figures."

Giving him a sharp look, she glanced at the door to Gaara's office. Nothing happened. She could never be sure. While Kankurou had not said anything truly offensive there was always the chance that he had heard and could be heard. She pulled her jacket on.

"You're an idiot."

"Where did that come from?"

"Come on."

Frowning, he followed her down the halls.

"Hormonal-"

"Shut up."

* * *

The sound of his siblings' bickering was loud. Gaara sighed. The disturbance was unwanted. The building had been, for once, silent. Now, they were disturbing that peace. In time the quiet returned. He heard a door slam closed, marking the exit of his brother and sister.

* * *

The howling of the wind woke him. IT might have also been the shuddering of the building. Takeo shifted in his chair in effort to make himself more comfortable. While the Kazekage had given excellent lodgings to the girl, and subsequently himself, no building was immune to the sand storms. When he was finally comfortable again, he cleared his eyes. Just as he was drifting back to sleep he became acutely aware of the fact that something was not right. Forcing his eyes open, he looked around The room was empty.

_Where is she?_

Now wide awake, he sat up straighter in his chair. The apartment felt empty.

"Diso."

His call went unanswered.

_Maybe she went to bed._

Standing up, he crossed the floor to the bedroom. His food kicked the scroll, causing it to roll across the room.

"Diso."

He hesitated before knocking. There was still no response. He slid the door open. The bedroom was empty.

"Damn it. Diso!"

A quick check of the bathroom revealed that it was empty. The bathtub was full of water. It seemed as though she had been interrupted before taking a bath. He hurriedly abandoned her apartment and went to his apartment. It was empty like hers had been.

"Mikazuki!"

He searched the rest of the floor before going to the other levels. The building was empty. Quickly, he returned to her apartment long enough to grab his coat before going outside.

* * *

The storm had worsened. Sand pelted the building, attempting to do serious injury with the help of the wind.

Squinting his eyes, Takeo tried to see anything. Casting out his senses he found nothing that felt like her.

_Damn girl._

* * *

Mikazuki stared at Takeo. He was slumped in his chair. His face was contorted into a look of frustration. Every now and then an oath or her name would pass his lips.

"Poor thing."

Standing up, she walked over to him. Her expression was one of curiosity as she studied his sleeping form. After a few minutes she crouched down on the ground beside him.

"It is just a nightmare. It'll be over soon."

She picked up the weapon that he had dropped. Turning it in her hand, she then slid her thumb along the edge of the blade. A thin, red line appeared on the pad of her thumb. Her gaze returned to Takeo when he cursed again.

"Poor thing."


	9. A Shift in Power

******Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The characters Mikazuki, Masato, Isamu, Tatsuya, and Ryuu however, are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Shift in Power**

From a distance Baki watched her. Mikazuki was crouched on the ground, drawing symbols in the sand. She seemed to be ignorant of his gaze. Behind her Tamotsu stood. Something about the old man was different. He could not think of what it was.

"Sensei!"

He glanced at Kankurou.

"What is it?"

"Some guys are looking for you."

That was strange. No one should be reporting to him.

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"No."

Kankurou was no longer paying attention to him. The younger man's gaze was fixed on Diso.

"Kankurou."

"They're hanging around Gaara's office."

_Damn it._

He spared another glanced at the two. Mikazuki was still drawing. Reluctantly, he turned away. After a few steps he sensed something sail past his head. He didn't turn around. His gaze moved to the kunai that had imbedded itself in the ground several feet ahead of him. He could hear Kankurou laughing. With a growl he continued on his way.

"You need to be careful, Mika."

Kankurou gave the pale girl a charming smile when she looked at him.

"You shouldn't aggravate Baki-sensei. As cute as you are I doubt that you'll do well if you cross him."

"I'm not worried about that," she said in a distracted manner.

Losing interest in her former teammate she turned her attention back to the symbol that she had been drawing.

Kankurou walked over to her.

"Hey, Tamotsu-san."

When the elderly man ignored him he shrugged. His attention turned to Mikazuki's drawing. He raised an eyebrow. If he said that he knew what the symbol meant he would be lying.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him, but he shouldn't have expected anything less. Her focus on her current activity was obvious enough.

"What does it mean?"

Her lips moved, but he didn't understand her.

"I can't hear you, Mika."

She uttered the same murmured words. What he was able to hear made little sense to him.

"Sin, huh?"

This time she nodded. It was some sort of response.

A breeze passed through the area. She paused when some grains of sand moved. When everything stilled she resumed drawing only to stop again. The next breeze was stronger than the first. The carefully drawn design was swept away.

"Too bad."

She glanced at Kankurou.

"You pretend to care."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement. She sounded so certain.

"No, I don't."

Her expression didn't change, but he could sense her doubt.

"Maybe sometimes I do," he admitted.

Mikazuki may have been satisfied with his answer for she lowered her gaze. He expected her to do something, but she only stared at the sand.

"You could always draw a new symbol."

"No."

He shook his head.

"Stop staring at the sand then."

Her gaze moved to him. It was mildly disconcerting. She was a little too intense at the moment. He looked away from the violet eyes.

_"Kankurou."_

The voice was Mikazuki's. It had sounded in his ears. He looked at her. She was staring at him still. A small smile turned her lips.

"Creepy," he muttered.

* * *

The men bore no insignia that showed him which village they came from. Baki approached them with caution.

"Are you Baki?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Iwao. My companion is Katashi."

He studied the pair. They were both dark-haired. Like most shinobi scars littered what skin they made visible. Iwao's left eye was missing. The empty socket stared blankly at him.

"Why are you here?"

"We heard a rumor that Mikazuki Diso is here."

They had to be hunter-nin. No one else should be interested in finding her.

"Is this true?"

"Why do you want Diso?"

"The bounty."

There would be no other reason.

"I recommend that you speak with the Kazekage or leave. You risk your lives if you take Diso from her."

"Diso is a resident of this village."

"Yes."

"Excuse us for a moment, please," Iwao said.

Baki watched as the two ninja stepped several feet away from him. He took the time to study them. Their mannerisms were not those of Konohagukure. Iwagakure or Kirigukure could be possible areas from they hailed from. He could not be certain though. Iwao and Katashi stopped talking and turned towards him. He stared back with an indifferent expression. The two approached him again.

"We will leave," Iwao said. "Thank you for your help."

He said nothing in response. Nodding, he watched as the two turned and walked away from him.

* * *

Kankurou wasn't really sure why he was sitting here. The day was hot. That normally did not bother him. However, this day was sweltering. He glanced at Mikazuki. She was flushed and she looked to be uncomfortable.

"Did you want to go get something to eat?"

"No."

"We could go back to my place. Temari is at Konohagukure and Gaara is in the office."

"No."

"You're no fun."

"I know."

His lips twitched.

"I should get you in the heat more often. You talk more."

She didn't respond to him this time. That was alright. He stretched his arms above his head before leaning back on his elbows.

"It's hot today."

"Then go inside."

She sounded like she did not want him here. That wouldn't surprise him. He had figured out that she was not particularly fond of him. That could be changed. At least, he had hoped that it would be. He was starting to think that it wouldn't. Charm would do nothing to help him in that matter at least.

"I guess that I will go."

Standing up he stretched his arms above his head. His spine bent until it cracked. He rolled his shoulders as he straightened his back.

"You should head inside too."

When he looked at her he saw that she was staring intently at the sand again.

"You'll burn if you stay out much longer."

He thought that he saw her nod, but he may have imagined it.

"I'll see you later, Mika."

Giving her a small wave he then started to walk away.

Mikazuki lifted her head when Kankurou turned his back to her. She flexed her fingers, her knuckles cracking. Kankurou was gone after a few minutes. He had been replaced by several other villagers who meandered meaninglessly around.

"Diso."

She glanced at Tamotsu. Curiosity flickered within her violet eyes.

Mikazuki looked almost like a cat when she tilted her head to the side and looked at him like that.

"We should be going."

Of course they should be. Sighing, she looked away.

"Diso."

Standing up, she brushed the sand off of her. There was too much of it. Why had she agreed to stay here? The environment was less than hospitable.

"Come on."

She let Tamotsu take the lead. He seemed reluctant to do so. After staring at him for a few minutes though, he started to walk down the street. She trailed after him. Folding her arms she did her best to shield the bare skin from the sun. It was too hot. She should have gone inside sooner.

* * *

The girl had entered the bathroom and had not yet left. That was two hours ago. Tamotsu stared at the door. He was concerned. He should not be feeling this way. After a few seconds he turned and walked back into the main room. The scroll was lying on the ground. It had not moved since the night that he had given it to her.

_"Diso!"_

_He thought that he caught a glimpse of the girl, but he could not be certain. The figure was running away from him. He pursued._

_"Stop!"_

_When the person failed to do so he threw several kunai in its direction. Rather than injuring his target they passed through the figure. He stopped. As he watched the wind swept the figure away with the sand. The storm suddenly worsened and he shielded his eyes with his arm._

_"Play with me?"_

_It was Diso. He lowered his arm only to find that he was no longer in Sunogakure. Sand had been replaced by mist._

_"Diso."_

_Turning around he faced the girl. Mikazuki was staring at him with wide, violet eyes._

_"What are you doing?"_

_She smiled in a childish manner._

_"Playing."_

* * *

The water was cold. It numbed her being. With only her eyes showing above the water, Mikazuki allowed himself to remain almost completely immersed until breathing became necessary. Her gaze was fixated on the closed door. Tamotsu was still out there. She could hear him walking around. He seemed to be agitated. There was no reason for him to be though.

* * *

Too much time had passed. Tamotsu returned to the door. Without hesitation he knocked.

"Diso."

There was no response. He knocked again. Still, there was no answer. He could not sense her chakra signal. That was concerning. She did like to toy with him though.

"I'm coming in, Diso."

Despite the continued silence Tamotsu entered the room. Inside it was empty. He walked over to the bathtub. It was full of water, but Mikazuki was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it."

* * *

After cooling her body to a drastic degree she found that the intense heat was almost comfortable. She no longer felt as though she was going to collapse. That feeling was short lived though. After a few minutes the heat made itself more evident. The sun warmed her and prompted her to find shade. The early afternoon hour made that almost impossible. She should not have gone outside again, but Tamotsu had given her little choice. The brutal desert was more favorable right now.

"What are you doing out here?"

Mikazuki stopped. She glanced over her shoulder at Gaara.

"A walk," she said quietly.

Gaara couldn't help but notice Tamotsu's absence.

"Why are you alone?"

"I wish to be."

He growled quietly. Her answer was not what he wanted to hear.

"Why are you not in the office?"

Gaara did not give her an answer. She supposed that she had overstepped her boundaries. It would not be the first time. She started to walk again. Shade was necessary now. She was too warm. After only a few steps she stopped and looked around.

Mikazuki was acting oddly; more so than what was normal. Ahead of them, farther down the street, Tamotsu appeared.

* * *

He would have to speak to the Kazekage about Mikazuki. This was not what he needed to do. He was not a caretaker for a child.

_Where are you?_

Finding her should have been easy. She didn't look like anyone from Sunogakure. However, Mikazuki was difficult to find. It was a frustrating situation. Walking down the street, Tamotsu suddenly saw her ahead of him. He frowned and started to walk quickly over to her.

_"Behind you."_

That had been Mikazuki's voice. He looked to his left. She was not standing too far away from him. When he looked forward again he did not see her. Looking to his left he saw that she was walking down an alley. He hurried after her.

* * *

Tamotsu had gone. He seemed to be following something. It was strange.

"I don't like him."

Gaara looked at Mikazuki. Her back was to him. He waited for her to explain, but she didn't.

Something was shading her. A glance showed that it was sand. She turned her head. Gaara was standing beside her.

"Come."

Obediently, she walked with him.


End file.
